Imprinted: The Need for Acceptance
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: Finally Jake has found his imprint. Now all he needs is her acceptance. Follow their journey of love and turmoil… and of course there are juicy squirt in ya face LEMONS along the way. AKA HEADBOARD BANGING paint off the wall lemons… lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**This was my little mental break away from Tempted Fate. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first attempt in writing in 3****rd**** person. (I was inspired to give it a try due to the talents of BlackImprint, SheeWolf 85, TwilightCakes, and vnsjvhgs) Because this is my 1****st**** story ever (FanFiction and non) in 3****rd**** person… I would really appreciate any feedback. **

**I plan on committing on making this a full story. (You can thank EZeeBaby for that… and her magical ways of subliminal persuasion over the internet and text messages… lol) **

**The postings may be slow since I'm working on Tempted Fate and its sequel. But I will try my best to split my brain in two so I can write two different stories concurrently. (It's not fair that I beg SheeWolf85 to post new chapters of Blood Moon when she's working on Give me a sign… lol) **

**Please note that Nessie's parents are **_**'out of character'**_** for this story. (No hate mail because of Edward please… lol) Nessie's father in this story is more than a pain in the ass. **_**Can you tell that I'm Team Jacob… lol. **_

_**And because I am so blind and don't beta my stories… if you see a typo let a sister know in a PM… lol. I'll get to most of them after I've read it a few times. **_

Chapter One:

It was a quiet night in La push. Not much excitement. Jake and his pack were hungry which wasn't anything new… but since they saw a commercial on TV with Italian food that's all they talked about for five minutes until someone just decided to call a restaurant in Forks and order. Leah, Brady, Colin, and Jared were on patrol tonight. A few others were going to take over their shift in the morning. It was a tedious job… But Jake and his pack were used to patrolling the area to make sure the cold ones didn't come near their tribe and nearby town. Colin and Brady were so skilled that they could take out a Leach with one eye closed. So no one was really worried that the youngest members were only joined by two others. But not all leaches were killers. They only knew of one clan that lived in Alaska that didn't hunt humans. They feed off of the blood of animals and their eyes are gold instead of red like the vampires that drink human blood. Jake's ancestors made a pact with them ages ago to not fight each other as long as they stayed that way. Ironically they have even helped them kill a few vampires when a group of them were having a killing spree in the late 60's. They are the only vampires that are allowed to cross their borders without getting ripped to shreds. It sickens Jake to think that Embry had sex with one. Her name was Tanya. Embry was curious and she seemed to want him as well. She had a history of sleeping with human men in the past. So it intrigued her to bed a shifter. Embry described it as slipping your dick in a cold sexy melon that had the ability to squeeze your dick. Unfortunately the whole pack got to sense what he meant when he thought of her. But Embry doesn't discriminate when it comes to pussy… So about anyone is fair game.

Since they were hungry they ate large bowls of cereal to hold them over until the food was ready. Jake knew he would have to go to the store the next day… wasn't much stuff left in the fridge. Mostly because everyone hung out at his house more. Sam, Paul, and Jared were married… so their wives didn't really like to have their house filled with a bunch of loud hungry guys all of the time. But on some nights, Sam's wife Emily would cook for all of them and they would play video games and hang out until they got the look that it was time to leave. That look mostly came from Sam. When Emily's period was on… It came from her. Jake loved his pack. They were like family to him and he didn't really mind that they all hung out at his house a lot. I mean… they did look up to him because he was Alpha. At first he really didn't want the responsibility when he first phased at sixteen… but after a few months it grew on him and he knew it was his rightful place. That was eight years ago. And in those eight years he has killed around twenty vampires and had a few broken bones in the process... but he heals fast. Also within the last eight years a few pack members have had a few kids. Jake's now and uncle since his sisters Rachel and Rebecca both had two kids. Sam had three sons, and Jared has two girls and one boy who he named after himself. Everyone just prays that Embry doesn't get anyone knocked up as much as he fucks around. Jake loves kids and would like to have a few of his own someday… but he doesn't want to settle down with a woman just in case he imprints on someone else. He knows how hurtful that could be from seeing what Leah went through. He doesn't want to cause that much pain for a girl… so he keeps it casual. But in the last six months he's gone cold turkey. No sex… No dates. Something in him just called it quits. He wanted more and he figured it was time for him to just be patient.

After everyone was done killing the last of his Captain Crunch and Apple Jax, they all piled up in Jake's Black Suburban and headed to Forks to get their food. Jake kinda wished that Embry didn't use so much milk since he's lactose intolerant. The windows stayed down in the truck for just that purpose.

"Damn man… really?" Paul scoffed.

"My bad… I said excuse me," Embry said.

Seth started coughing.

"Fuck Jake… can you drive faster so more air gets in here?" Paul asked frantically as if it were a life and death situation.

Jake chuckled.

"Well I guess I should buy some lactaid milk when I go to the market tomorrow. I mean Em… you know it does this to you. Why torture… Um _us_."

"Look… I wanted some frickn' Apple Jax… ok."

"Yo… just say no," Quil said scrunching his face up.

They all started to laugh and Jake turned up the radio and drove a bit faster to save his pack from passing out from the stench.

While in Forks Nessie's family were being seated at the biggest table the restaurant had. They needed all of the space to accommodate all of her family. It was her eighteenth birthday and her family and closest friends joined her to celebrate. She didn't want a big party, plus she didn't feel that well because her period was on. She loved the food there… but really couldn't wait for desert. She knew that her dad probably paid the restaurant for a birthday cake… but her eyes were set on the menu for the chocolate caramel cheese cake. The restaurant was packed and a bit noisy but she didn't mind. Nessie was glad that her family was there. Well not so much with her Aunt Rosalie. She always gave her a bad vibe since she married her Uncle Emmett. But Nessie was glad that her best friends were with her as she celebrated becoming a woman; though she didn't feel that different. Her parents didn't change her curfew. She still had to be home at midnight… so she felt like she was still seventeen. Her father was stricker than all of her girlfriend's parents and that bugged the hell out of her. But she knew she would have some sort of freedom when she went to school in September... though it was only in Seattle just a few miles away. But she felt like he wouldn't be breathing down her back. But he probably would find a way to do it regardless. She loves her father… but he has put her mother through hell and back and she doesn't understand why she stays with him. Plus he has a bad temper... so Nessie finds herself walking on egg shells around him to not get him started. She can easily cry and when he yells at her it makes her cry… even when she doesn't want to. He yells at her if she gets a B. One day she was sick when she took a test. After she took it she threw up and went home. Because she had a hard time concentrating, she got a C on that test. When her father found out about the grade he was so angry that she swore that he was going to hit her. Her mother stood up for her… But that only caused a big fight between the two. Nessie finds refuge when she stays with her best friend Jasmine and her older sister Polly. It gives her a break of all of her family drama. But she gets along with her aunts and uncles as if they were her best friends. She just wishes that her father would ease up. She fears that he's never going to change. But she has college to look forward to and living under another roof. _Freedom is only a few months away_ she thought to herself counting down the days.

Just a few yards away… Jake pulls up into the parking lot checking out a black Jaguar. _Man that's sweet _he thought. He always had a love for sport cars and SUV's. He enjoyed his job as a mechanic… it was a nice break from the pressure of being Alpha of a pack. He could reassemble a transmission blindfolded if he wanted to. But his mission was to own his own shop one day. Jake had some money saved up… but it wasn't enough. It helped that his house was paid for and all he had to worry about was utilities and food. The pack joked that some of the towns taxes should go to them since in a sense they protect it better than the cops can. He didn't let the pressures of finance get to him. He was content and didn't require much. Jeans and T-shirt kinda guy that owned two ties. One he got for the job interview for the shop that he works in and the other was for a funeral of one of his co-workers grandfather.

All of the guys climbed out of the truck and also took notice at the Jaguar Jake was eyeing. A bright yellow Porsche was parked just a few cars down.

"Damn… somebody's ridding in style," Embry said beaming at the shiny cars.

"Whoo wee. I wouldn't mind taking that baby for a spin," Paul said.

"Yeah… that shit is sweet," Seth said.

"Yeah… they are nice," Jake agreed looking at the license plate.

"Damn I can't wait to eat their lasagna. I swear they make the best," Embry said rubbing his stomach walking to the restaurants door.

"Damn… more _dairy_. I should have made you order something else," Sam said.

"Whatever man."

"Whatever… you almost choked me to death," Seth complained.

"Ahh… you over exaggerate Clearwater."

"And you over stink _Call_."

Embry playfully smacked Seth in the head and Seth leaped at him to put him in a head lock.

"Yo… cut it out. We have to act civilized in there," Sam said.

"Ok... ok," Embry said laughing.

"I'm so hungry," Paul muttered to himself

"I can't wait to eat their chicken parmesan," Quil said smiling. He has been thinking of that dish since they got in the car.

"Well you don't have to wait long… but at least try to wait 'til we get back to the res. I don't want sauce and crumbs all in my truck," Jacob grumbled.

On several occasions the pack has trashed Jacob's truck with food because they have no table manners. Well simple etiquette since eating in a truck is not really eating at a table.

The air condition felt good on their hot skin as they opened the door to their favorite Italian restaurant. Though most of them could cook… none of them could cook Italian as good as this restaurant could. It was really crowded. But it was the weekend and most people ate out in Forks. Wasn't that much else to do unless you went all the way to Seattle. The pack walked up to the counter to see if their order was done. Many eyes followed because it was a site to see. Six tall Indians who were attractive enough to be supermodels weren't a thing that most women could not pay attention to. A few waitresses gasped at their presence. A few gay men also took a few glances. Jacob and his pack were used to this attention… and really didn't pay it any mind. None were conceited… but Embry liked the added attention. He also liked the extra pussy he would get from tourist who wanted to fulfill their sexual fantasies with bedding a Native. Jacob worried about his best friend hoping well praying to God that he wouldn't catch anything. Sam would give Embry weekly lectures… but Embry blocks him out. Jacob was thinking that his next option was to give him an Alpha command to be celibate until he imprinted. But he thought that he would go mentally crazy and jerk his dick off until he rubbed the skin raw. Jake on the other hand was sexually frustrated since he decided to go cold turkey. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend… he was looking for his future. He knew that it was possible for him to imprint… and he didn't want the extra baggage of another woman clinging to him when he wouldn't be capable of loving her the way she wanted. So internet porn was his girlfriend now. Though Embry thinks he's crazy because he could pull more pussy than anyone in the pack with his looks.

Jake noticed a flickering light in the corner of his eye and turned around to see what it was. A waitress was holding a cake with lighted candles taking it to a table. _Happy Birthday to whoever_ he thought to himself. Something told him to keep his eyes on the waitress to see who the birthday person was. The waitress arrived at long table full of people. He gently smiled looking at all of the happy faces. When his eyes set on the girl who the cake was placed in front of his body stiffened harshly. Jake felt like his legs gave out from under him but he was still standing. "Yo… you ok Man?" Quil asked. Jake stayed silent staring intently at the beautiful pale girl with the brightest smile he'd ever seen in his life. His heartbeat started to race and gravity felt like it no longer existed anymore. All of the love he had for his family and friends took a step back and this woman took its place.

"Aww fuck… He imprinted," Embry said under his breath.

"Shit," Paul cursed.

But Jacob didn't hear a thing. He didn't hear the clanging of the dishes and the low murmur of people talking at the same time. All of his focus was on this one girl. The girl he didn't even know. But she was the girl that he would risk his life for… be anything for; a best friend, brother, or even lover. Jake focused in on the girl as she blew out her candles in shape of the number 18. Her lips pursed and he felt like he was gonna faint as his dick swelled with blood. "Come on Man… we have to get you outta here before they call the cops on us or something," Paul said. "You look like you wanna fuck the poor girl on the table in front of her family." Jake didn't hear Paul but heard a woman at the table call his imprint by her name _Renesmee_. He couldn't move and felt like his feet were planted into the marble floor.

"I think I have to drive… Jake's in no condition," Sam said remembering how he felt when he imprinted on Emily.

"We have to find out who the hell she is… we can't leave," Quil said.

"No… I will follow them so Jake knows where she lives."

"Damn… we go get Italian and Jake here goes and Imprint," Embry said in disbelief.

"Yo… it may happen to you man," Quil said. "Don't think you're immune… because you are not. You're just a male slut."

"I'm not a _slut_," Embry said a bit offended.

Quil chuckled.

"Ok… You're not a slut Em… you just fuck a lot of women with no emotional attachment."

"And?"

Quil rolled his eyes and pushed Embry out the door and into the truck. He was extremely happy for Jake… But also pained because the girl wasn't Quileute. _How in the world was she gonna understand what's happening to her. She'll probably reject Jake and think he's a tall crazy stalker_ he thought to himself. Paul paid for the food still in disbelief that his brother-in-law just imprinted. Then Paul snatched the bags while Sam did his best to remove Jake from the restaurant. The next thing Jacob knew he was standing in front of his Suburban still in a daze.

"She's beautiful," he breathed.

"Yeah… she's pretty. But we had to get you outta there. People were starting to talk," Quil said.

"Yeah… a 6 ft. 6 tall Indian staring at a white chick with a bonner was causing a bit of attention," Paul said then huffed.

"A bonn…" Jake looked down and realized that he was hard. "Oh."

"Don't worry man. We'll find out who she is," Sam said in a comforting way. "I'll follow them so we'll know where she lives."

"Yeah… just don't fuck up and scare the shit out of her," Paul scoffed.

"Yeah… you can't just show up at her door and say _you're mine… marry me and let me impregnate you so we can have pups_," Embry said with a smirk.

"He knows… stop making it worst for him," Quil growled.

"Ease up man… Don't bite my head off."

"You need to respect imprinting more!"

"Alright… Alright. Jeeze."

Embry didn't want to imprint anytime soon. He couldn't see fucking the same chick every fucking day… That's just like a jail sentence to him. He wanted to be carefree and have sex with who he wanted to. He thought that imprinting was just unfair... that it made you love someone. He knew that it also had to do with finding the woman that would most likely help carry the shifter jean… but he didn't even want kids. They were whiny… snotty nose little things that just sucked up all your money and time. He had enough little cousins to play with. Embry didn't need a kid to actually take care of. All of the pack members looked down on his views on life and actually felt sorry that he felt this way. He was the less mature member of the pack… and he wasn't even the youngest. Colin and Brady were more mature than him in some ways and they were only fourteen.

Everyone waited in the truck patiently for her party to leave. They also ate and made the mess that Jake would have complained about if he was in the right state of mind. Jacob didn't touch his food. His eyes stayed glued on the windows of the restaurant waiting to catch a glimpse of his imprint. Around an hour later they all spotted her. Jake's heart felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest. Her family left in separate cars. A couple went to the black Jaguar and another went to the yellow Porsche, and a few piled up in a silver SUV. Sam followed the silver Volvo that she got in with what looked like her parents and sisters... or maybe they were her girlfriends because they didn't look related. He kept a good distance so it wouldn't be that noticeable. The Volvo stopped at two houses dropping off the girls then drove home.

That night Jake found out her address and later phased and lay in the bushes behind her house. He could smell her more distinctly as a wolf and he could also sense her emotions. She was happy and that made him happy. He also noticed that her period was on. Besides that she still had a sweet smell like mangos. Jake noticed that he didn't see a boy around her age with her at the party. If she had a boyfriend he would join her for her eighteenth birthday he assumed… well he hoped. If she did have one… he would wait it out until she didn't. Or just scare the shit out of him… one or the other. Jake's ears perked up when he heard a window open. He looked up and saw her in a red bra leaning out of it slightly with a small bag in her hand. His wolf dick started to extend from his fur at the sight of her bare skin. "I forgot to feed you… sorry been kinda busy," she said as she started scattering bird seed onto her back yard. Then she closed the window and shut her curtains. Jake smiled a wolfy grin as he loved the idea that she was a nature lover. _I mean what eighteen year old actually cares to feed birds?_ he thought of buying her one as a gift… well one day when he knows her. Jake had to find a way to meet her so they could go out on a date. He huffed and laid his head back down on his large paws. He knew that this was going to be the spot that he spent many of nights to watch over her and protect her. She was his imprint and the most important thing to him in the world now. From the physical reactions she gave him, he prayed that she would want him more than a friend. But he would be anything she wanted and needed. He just hoped that she needed a boyfriend… no scratch that a husband. Jake started to day dream about being the perfect husband for her. He even thought of the kids he hoped to have with her. She was his everything and he prayed to the Great Spirits that he would be hers one day… and one day soon.

Nessie sat down on her bed with her piece of cheese cake and turned on the movie that she was going to watch. She never saw Rise of the Planet of the Apes before but heard it was good. Jasmine called her on her cell and asked if she was still going to First Beach tomorrow if the weather was good. Jake's ears perked up and strained to hear a bit better. _Oh… I will definitely be there to meet her_ he thought.

"Um… I don't know. If my period is off I'll go," Nessie said in an unsure voice.

"Your tampon is not gonna suck up the ocean. Bring your ass… You need a tan anyway."

"You're right about that."

"Plus it may be some hot guys there. There's always some Quileute boys there. I keep telling you that's the place to go. But you always make up some lame ass excuse not to go. We hardly ever get a sunny day around here Nessie. Take your ass to the damn beach… gosh."

"Ok… ok… I'll go."

"You might meet someone. Lord knows you need to unwind. I would blow the fuck up if I was still a virgin at eighteen."

"Ha Ha funny. I mean… it's nothing wrong with it. I just haven't…"

"What? Found the perfect guy. What you savin' it for marriage… Good luck with that. Prepare yourself for disappointment."

"Oh… I love your optimism Jazz."

Jake got excited hearing that his imprint was a virgin. His other pack members that were on patrol that night were also excited for him. She was sweet, funny, and loved animals. Oh and she was beautiful. Jake whined not being able to be near her. He wanted to hold his imprint in his arms more than anything.

"Crazy how you don't wanna go out and party. I mean this is your eighteenth birthday… and you're home by 11p.m."

"Where would I go? I only have an hour to be back home," Nessie said sarcastically rolling her eyes to herself.

"Dag… your dad's still keeping your old curfew?" Jasmine asked a bit taken back.

"Yeah. I got the _as long as your living under my roof… you will be living with my rules_ speech."

"Sucks ass doesn't it."

"Yeah major hairy sweaty ass."

Jake chuckled to himself listening to their conversation.

"I swear the only time I don't feel like he's ridding me is when I volunteer at the pet shelter. Since he won't let me get a job... that's my escape for awhile. Plus those puppies are so cute. I'm still pissed that he won't let me have one. I have to wait to get my own frickin' place just to have a dog."

"Well… be happy that you don't have to work. I have to or I wouldn't be able to go to the movies and get my make up."

"I know." Nessie sighed. "It just weird I guess. You would think that your parents would want you to have some type of responsibility?"

"I guess going to the pet shelter is what they see as your learning experience?"

"I guess so. I just feel like everything I do is ruled by them. I don't know… maybe I'm digging too much in it."

"You'll be ok."

"Yeah… I can't wait to leave though. Dad's all smiles tonight. But he's such… Ugg."

"It will be ok. Has he yelled at you recently?"

"No... it's been like a week. I swear that man has two personalities."

"Well you'll be outta there soon. Be strong."

Be strong… that's all Nessie has been trying to do for the past few years. Most of her friends think she has the perfect family. But her best friends know that her dad is angry all of the time for no reason. A few years ago she wanted to move in with her Aunt Alice, but her mom wouldn't let her.

"I swear mom is in denial of all of the things that go on. I feel sorry for her. I know I would never put myself in her situation. I will never stay with a man that treats me that way."

"You better not or I would slap the shit out of you."

"Well… I won't have to worry about being pimped smacked by the all mighty Jazz. I promise you… I won't let a man do that to me."

Jake sulked under her window as he listened to his imprint talk about her pain. He wanted to comfort her… but couldn't. He hoped that he could make her happy one day and not feel like she's in a doomed relationship like she feels her mother is. But he was glad that he would have an opportunity to bump into her tomorrow at the beach. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for him. Tomorrow may just be the start of his forever.

***oooOOOooo***

The next morning Jake and the pack went to the beach and sat on the sand next to a beached tree. They brought Frisbees, guitars, and a net for playing volley ball along with some snacks. He wanted to make sure that he had something that would interest her in hanging with him. It wasn't long until Jake spotted Renesmee with a few of her girlfriends. Two of them he recognized from the restaurant the other night. The other ones he never saw before. He racked his brain on ways to introduce himself... but they all seemed silly to him. _Fuck it_ he thought to himself. Jake got up and started walking in their direction. The pack looked at him confused not knowing what he was going to do. _Didn't he want a wing man?_ Quil thought. Quil rushed over to Jake.

"You would look like a creeper if you just walked up on her," he said.

"What and two guys won't?"

"So what's your plan alpha man?"

"Um… Introduce myself and ask them if they wanna play with us."

"Well… hopefully she bites."

Jake automatically thought of her naked biting his neck and had to calm down so he wouldn't have a bonner. He would have to do an about face if he let it grow. _Can't walk up to her in kaki shorts with my dick pointing at her_ he thought to himself. Jake gritted his teeth and tried to think of something quickly to make his dick go down.

"What… you having a second guess on your plan?" Quil asked wondering why Jake had his expression.

"No… Just trying to think of granny in a bathing suit so I won't freak her out."

Quil caught on and looked down at Jake's crotch.

"Jeeze… you're gonna crash and burn my man."

"Have faith in your alpha alright."

Jake got himself together and focused on Renesmee. She noticed them walking in their direction and smiled when her eyes met his. He was so gorgeous that she got nervous because he was looking at her. She felt her skin heat up and knew that she must have been blushing. _My God who is he?_ she thought to herself. Jake noticed that she was gazing at him and felt butterflies in his stomach. Now he just needed to know what the hell was gonna come out of his mouth. So much depended on a few simple words.

"Hey Ladies… nice weather," Jake said hating his opening line.

"Hi," all of the girls said at the same time. Some giggled.

"Hi," Jake said directly at Renesmee. "My name is Jake. This is my cousin Quil. Haven't seen you around here… are you on vacation?"

"Um… No," Renesmee said smiling. "I live around here. Just don't go to the beach that often."

"Oh… You live in Seattle… Forks?"

"Um… Forks."

"Oh… cool."

Nessie couldn't explain what was happening to her. She knew she felt giddy because this tall, dark, and handsome man was talking to her. But she felt like she was in an oven and her heart felt like it was gonna beat out of her chest. She even thought of looking down to make sure her chest wasn't violently vibrating. Quil started talking to some of the other girls. Jake really blocked everyone out except for her.

"What's your name?"

"Oh… Um… Nessie."

"Nessie?"

"Yeah… it's short for Renesmee."

"Really… ok. Cute name."

Nessie smiled nervously knowing her name was really weird compared to normal names.

"Do you guys wanna play volley ball with us? We're about to set up the net," Jake said as he gestured over to where the pack was.

"I've played before… but I'm not that good."

"Oh well that's ok. No one here's on any professional team we just play to have fun."

Nessie thought she was going to faint because she felt so hot.

"Are you game?" Jake asked hopeful.

"Sure she's game," Jasmine interjected.

_Great I'm gonna look like a dizzy fool in front of this gorgeous specimen_ Nessie thought to herself. "Yes… I'll play," she said almost inaudibly. Her girlfriends all stood up and started to walk away with Quil. Jake reached out his hand for her to take. It was a nice gesture… but she really needed his support just to stand up. That's how dazed she felt being this close to him. She had no clue of how she would be able to hit a ball if she didn't think that she could walk without looking drunk. Nessie placed her tiny hand into Jake's. Her heartbeat sped up as soon as she touched him. It was like some invisible spark just gave her a jolt. She also noticed that his hand was extremely hot and wondered if he was sick. Or maybe it felt that way because she felt hot? Nessie feared that she would have to sit the game out and be a party pooper. She felt perfectly fine only a few minutes ago. Jake gently smiled at her as he helped her to her feet. He noticed that her cheeks were redder than they were when he first said Hi. He wondered if she was ok. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and he prayed that she wasn't scared to be with him. His height could be a little intimidating. But she and her friends had nothing to worry about; they were protectors and not predators.

Half of her friends went on one side while Nessie stayed on Jake's side. She guessed it was a fair game since all of her girlfriends had husky men helping them. Nessie felt nervous and didn't want to look like a fool. She took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Her girlfriend's giggled and flirted with Seth and Embry. The other guys were wearing wedding rings and gave off a vibe that they were taken. Nessie got a few hits in which surprised her. She really didn't feel that well... and it wasn't icky cramp sickness. It was a weird sensation she really couldn't put a finger on. Maybe it was Jake that was making her feel all crazy? She really wanted to pay attention to him instead of having her eyes follow the ball. In the mist of trying to look at two things at the same time… the ball that was coming to her face and Jacob's smile, Nessie lost her balance and twisted her ankle. Jake rushed to her side quicker than human speed and caught her before she hit the sand. Jasmine's mouth popped open as she noticed his speed. Jasmine thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. She blamed it on the heat but was concerned that Nessie was ok. The pack knew that there was no way that Jake would let her hurt herself, so they only could cringe and hope that no one really picked up on his super speed.

"You ok?" Jake asked as he held her inches from the ground.

"Oh… Um yeah. Thanks," she said in a daze.

Jake picked her entire body up and held her in his arms.

"My ankle… It hurts."

"I think we're gonna sit this one out," Jake said as he carried her over to a beached tree.

Nessie was so embarrassed that she fell. But she was pressed up against Jake's bare chest... and what a prize that was. Jake sat her on the tree and looked at her ankle.

"I have some ice in the cooler."

"Thanks."

"Sorry I talked you into playing. I only wanted you to have fun… not get hurt."

"That's ok. I'm not that coordinated anyway. If it wasn't today… it would have been another day," she chuckled. "Look at all of my scars," she said pointing to her knees. They were very light and only a few shades lighter than her skin.

"This is from hiking… This is from riding a bike when I was twelve. Oh and this is when I tripped up my steps in front of my house when I was eight."

"Wow… battle scars huh?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

Jake briefly thought of all of his broken bones and skin torn off of his body while fighting the leeches. Unlike Nessie… He was fortunate to heal completely and not have a mark on him.

"Well l feel bad… let me make it up to you," he said as he tore a T-shirt.

"Oh… you didn't have to tear your shirt… I'll live."

"That's fine… it was getting faded anyway."

Jake placed a few ice cubes in the fabric and tied it around her ankle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Um… so how do you want me to make it up to you? I'll be your servant and carry you around until you can walk better on it."

Nessie giggled.

"No… I won't need you to do that." Though she really wanted him to just so her body could be pressed up against his. Nessie looked over at the end of the tree and noticed an acoustic guitar.

"Who's guitar is that?"

"Oh… that's mine. Do you wanna see it?"

"Yes."

Jake walked over and picked up the guitar and then handed it to her.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked.

"Um… Only a few chords. My cousin had one and he tried to teach me."

"Tried? What happen… he gave up on you?"

"No… he moved to Texas."

"Oh… well I can teach you how to play if you want. I'm very patient."

"Really… you wanna teach me how to play?"

"Sure…" He wanted to teach her other things too but he kept that to himself.

"Ok... I'll hold you to that."

"Fine with me."

"Are you on facebook?"

"Yeah… but they're a lot of Jacob Blacks."

Jake pulled out his cell phone from his shorts and went to his facebook app.

"Mine is my name… Renesmee Cullen."

"Ok. But Um… How do you spell that?"

Nessie spelled it for him and he found her right away. Then he sent her a friend request. Nessie tried her best to hide her excitement that she would have a way to stay in contact with him. If her ankle wasn't hurting and she was alone somewhere she would be doing a dance. She held the guitar in her arms and tried to remember the correct placing for her fingers. It would have came to her quicker if Jake wasn't staring so intently at her. Nessie started strumming the guitar only playing simple notes. She wished she knew more so she would be able to impress him. But nothing magical was going to happen to give her the ability to play like a pro.

"Yeah… that's it. That's all I know."

"No worries. I'll have you sounding like Hindrex in a few years."

"A few years? You think you can put up with me that long?"

"Maybe even _longer_."

Nessie knew she started to blush again. She couldn't even hide it. She knew that he could see in her face the way he affected her. Jake moved closer to her and started to show her a few chords. His used his hands to help her place her fingers correctly on the fret. Nessie started to breathe harder because he was touching her. She wished it was like pool or tennis so that he would have to stand behind her to show her.

_Oh my God he is so sexy. Is he really into me or am I dreaming? I know I wished for happiness for my birthday wish… maybe someone was listening. _

After Jake showed her a few notes she handed him back the guitar. He wrapped the strap over his neck and smiled at her.

"What song do you wanna hear?"

"Um…"

"Just name it… I probably know it… or I'll just fake the hell out of it."

Nessie chuckled. "Ok… what about You and Me by Lifehouse?" It was the first thing that came to her mind and she just listened to it this morning. She didn't think that he would know it. But when he started playing the notes a few seconds after her request was made… She stared at him in awe. Then he started to sing and she forgot to breathe. Nessie couldn't keep her eyes off of his face as he sang to her. Her eyes traveled from his eyes down to his lips then back up to his eyes. He sang the words as if he were singing them just for _her_… and not just singing the lyrics. She would like to think that he did care for her like the words in the song. Jake sang the words and meant every syllable. He loved her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

After he sang to her… they stared at each other for a few seconds without speaking. Nessie was speechless and the way he looked at her was making it hard for her to breathe.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Um that was… that was really nice. You're really talented."

"Thanks."

"So… you really think you can teach me how to play like that in a few years?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Nessie and Jake talked for hours while their friends were off in the distance. They were oblivious to what they were doing and actually felt like they were the only two at the beach. They even didn't notice that their friends got in the ocean. Embry had his eyes on one Polly who he kept on dunking in the water. He knew he liked her and wasn't sure if he would keep her in the friend zone… or try to fuck her brains out by the end of the week. So far… she was in the friend zone because she was really sweet. He had enough girls to fuck him so he wanted to keep this one as a friend… unless she wanted something more that is.

Jake was so happy that Nessie seemed to want to spend time with him. They talked about almost everything under the sun. Nessie asked him plain out if he had a girlfriend. "No… I don't have a girlfriend. But if you know of someone who wouldn't mind the job… let me know." Nessie smiled shyly and felt her skin heating up again.

"Well… let me know if you know someone," he said in a sexy tone.

"I may."

Jake smiled at her and touched her hand. It was so large compared to hers. Plus the difference in the skin tone turned her on even more. Or it was just because it was him. But her entire body was alive with excitement because of his touch. They continued talking and her body language became more relaxed. They even got off of the log and sat on a blanket on the sand. She leaned into his body as they spoke. Nessie was amazed on how open she was with him. She told him a lot about herself but chose to keep the skeletons about her crazy father locked away. No one wants to date a girl with an abusive dad. But Nessie knew that she would get out of that house soon when she goes to school in Seattle this fall. Hopefully her mother would have the sense to get out of the house too and leave his ass for good.

The sky started to change to shades of pinks and oranges as the sun set. They were out there for hours but it felt like time flew by because they both didn't want to leave. They stood up from the tree and Jake opened his arms to give her a hug. Nessie got lost in his arms and closed her eyes and sighed. Jake squeezed her even tighter after hearing her exhale. He smelled so good to her that she wanted to kiss and lick his chest. She wanted to kiss him so bad but she knew that it probably wouldn't be that appropriate. Nessie wanted to feel his lips on hers.

_Would it be wrong to kiss him? I know he has to feel the same way about me. God I swear I'm in love with him. He's everything I ever wanted. Kiss him… Just do it. Just look up at him and kiss him damnit._

Nessie moaned softly getting lost in the moment. Jake couldn't help but to get hard. She felt the imprint of his dick on her stomach and her pussy clinched. He felt embarrassed and wanted to back away from her so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Nessie looked up at him and her mouth slightly opened. Jake didn't move away like he planned. He was in a trance looking at the soft flesh of her inner lips. He desperately wanted his tongue to taste her beautiful mouth. Nessie unconsciously stood on her toes so that she could be taller. Jake automatically brought his hands to her face and softly kissed her lips. His dick was rock hard and couldn't do a thing about it. Jake deepened the kiss and she murmured in his mouth. She had never been kissed like this in her entire life. She felt a rush of wetness in her panties and her knees almost gave out. Jake pulled her closer to his body with one arm and ran his fingers in her hair with the other. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing his imprint. There were a few cheers in the background… But none of them could register anything except for the way they made each other feel. Nessie made a deeper moan in his mouth and he thought he was gonna lose it and come in his shorts. He pulled away from the kiss because it was becoming torture. He wanted her so bad but knew he couldn't throw her on the ground and take her like he wanted to. Nessie's eyes were misting as she looked up at him.

"Wow," Jake breathed.

"Wow."

"So… I know we just spent hours talking… but all I'm thinking about is talking to you on the phone all night." Nessie shook her head yes still dazed about their kiss. "I'll call you tonight… ok."

"Ok," she breathed.

Jake looked down at her ankle and the corner of his lip curled down. He was upset that his imprint was hurt.

"How does your ankle feel?"

"Huh?"

"Your ankle."

"Oh... Um it's better."

"You know I can still carry you around it you want. I'll carry you home."

"That's ok. We came in a car. But I may wanna piggy back tomorrow," she said with a gentle smile.

"Sure… whatever you want."

"Promise?"

"Piggy back or _whatever you want_?"

"I was thinking piggy back at first… but leaving it open to whatever I want may be tricky."

"Why is that?"

Nessie smiled while she gazed at him thinking dirty thoughts.

"Um… No reason," she smirked.

It was time to say goodbye. Nessie really didn't want to leave his side. But they had made plans to go out to dinner the next day. She was ecstatic that she would be able to spend more time with him. Plus she couldn't wait to talk to him later that night. He kissed her gently on her forehead before she walked away with her friends. Nessie didn't bother taking off the fabric on her ankle. She didn't want Jake to throw it away and wanted to keep it for herself as a sentimental reminder of that day. She always cursed her clumsiness in the past. Now she thought that it just may have given her a chance to spend hours talking to the man of her dreams.

Jake watched her get in the car and drive off. The further she got the more his heart ached.

"Wow… you actually did it," Quil said in amazement.

"You know our alpha gotz skills," Embry said as he patted him on the back.

"Wow… she must feel the imprint pull," Jared said. "Kim told me that after I imprinted on her... she couldn't resist me though she tried. It wasn't long before we were tearing off each other's clothes. She wanted me for her mate… so I gave her that."

"Yeah… and nine months later yall had Jared Jr." Paul said.

"Yo… be careful," Sam said. "If your imprint wants you sexually it's gonna be hard for you to tame your wolf; _especially if she's ovulating_. It's like our bodies know it and need to mate. So what's that… a few weeks since she's on her cycle?"

"Um… Yeah," Jake muttered.

Jake knew that all of this was gonna be hard for the both of them. Nessie had no clue of what he was… and what their bodies would go through soon. He was so horny for her now... he couldn't even imagine it getting worst. The hard part was over. His imprint accepted him. Well… not totally. Yes she had feelings for him… but she had no clue that he was a shifter. One day she would have to find out. He prayed that she would still want him and that their bond couldn't be broken because of the truth. But the truth was that he loved her and would do anything for her. There was no denying that he wouldn't be everything that she ever needed. But the truth could also scare her away… and that would be more devastating than anything that he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I promise that there will be juicy lemons, drama, and all that good stuff in later chapters. **

**Once again… I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews on my first 3****rd**** person story. I still have a few past and present tense typos lurking somewhere. I'll get to them soon Carlee… lol. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I threw some lemons in there. (It's weird writing lemons in the 3****rd**** person BTW… but I hope you like them) **

Nessie was so excited when she got back home that evening. All of her girlfriend's couldn't believe that she met someone like Jacob. She couldn't believe it either… it all seemed like a beautiful dream. Though some of her friends warned her to take it slow just in case he was just out to sleep with her. But Nessie didn't feel that vibe… even though men can be dogs and hide their intentions pretty well. Everything about Jake felt genuine to her. It was like God hand picked him for her. She didn't allow doubts to cloud her mind… as she thought she would normally do due to the circumstances. Everyone should be cautious entering a relationship; especially when it's out of the blue with a complete stranger. But Jacob Black didn't feel like a stranger to her at all. Nessie took off the piece of T-shirt off of her ankle. It was still damp from the melted ice. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. Just as she thought… it smelled just like his cologne and her pussy clinched thinking of him. _Wow Jake smells so good_ she thought. Nessie placed it on her night stand next to her bed so that it could dry out. It was also close enough for her to grab it while she was in bed if she wanted to smell him. She giggled thinking of asking him to spray his cologne on a pillow case or give her one of the ones that he's slept on. She figured that would be too creepy to ask. Nessie sighed and striped out of all of her clothes and took a cool shower. Then she put a matching set of sexy black underwear on. It was kinda silly to her since he couldn't see her… but she wanted to feel sexy when she spoke to Jake later. She tried to keep herself busy while waiting for him to call. She couldn't even think straight about anything until he did. Nessie tried to sketch a few things but wound up scribbling out everything she did. Her nerves were on edge… and the only thing that would make her better was hearing his sweet voice.

When her cell phone rang she felt like she was going to jump out of her skin. Most of her friends have designated ring tones… so hearing the phone just ring normally made her know that it was someone new. Nessie was praying that it was Jake calling her. Her cell number was listed on her information on her facebook. _Please let this be him_ she begged.

"Hello?" she answered sounding unsure.

"Hi… Nessie?"

"Jake," she said smiling.

"Hey… missed hearing your voice."

"Um… Me, too." Nessie felt her skin heat up at the sound of his voice. "So… Umm… What are you doing?"

"Um… Nothing. Just watching TV."

"Oh."

"I really… really had a nice time today."

"I did too." Nessie felt herself beginning to sweat.

"Um… Where do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow? You still wanna go out tomorrow right?"

"Oh… Sure," Nessie said a bit giddy.

She tried to tone it down… but it didn't work. She was too excited to spend some time with him. Jake's heart swelled as he heard the excitement in her voice. You would think that it would have made him feel better… but it just made it more painful for him to be so many miles away from his imprint.

They decided what they were going to do the next day and talked on the phone for hours. Nessie had to plug in her cell phone at one point because it was going to die on her. She didn't care that it was hot pressed up against her cheek. She liked the way his voice tingled in her ear. She also didn't want to use the speaker phone because her family would be nosy and interrupt her. Her father may get upset for some crazy reason and start yelling at her… and she didn't want to go through that.

Nessie told Jake about her love for art and how she wished that that could be her major. She didn't tell him that her father talked her out of it because he didn't think it was a good idea. She regretted backing down, but her father made it clear that he was the one that was paying for her to go to school and he wasn't going to pay if that was the direction she thought of going in.

"So why don't you go for art?" Jake asked.

"Um… Business degree is better… _I guess_," she mumbled.

"But is business what you _love_?"

"Not particularly. But I can draw whenever I want. So I guess it's ok."

Jake was silent for awhile.

"You're really good… I mean you're _awesome_. I saw some of your work on facebook. You should do what you love."

Nessie sighed.

"I would if I ruled my own life," she said quietly.

"Hum?"

"See…" she huffed. "My dad… He… He told me that he wouldn't pay for me if I went for that. So… I guess that's the reason why it's not my major."

"Wow… are you serious?"

"Yeah… My dad... He's… Well. I don't know. He's set in his ways I can tell you that."

"That's… That's crazy."

"Eehh… I'm use to him."

Nessie really didn't want to go into the details about her father. She wanted him to want to date her and feared that he would scatter away. Her father only liked a few guys for her. But they weren't her type and were snobs. Nessie was more down to earth even though she was given everything she wanted growing up as a child. Her mother and grandfather kept her grounded through the years. Her mom didn't grow up with money like her father did. Her mother taught her how to be giving and care about other people's needs. Nessie just wished that her mother would listen to her own advice and care a little bit more about herself. She wished her mother would leave her father… because their relationship wasn't healthy at all.

Nessie successfully changed the topic and got Jake to talk about his family and the things that he liked to do. When they finally said good night, Nessie looked at her digital clock and realized that it was 4:20 in the morning. She made a big yawn that brought tears to her eyes. But they weren't just from the yawn. She was in love with Jake and was scared of how strongly she felt for him. Nessie has never let herself be this exposed for a man. Maybe there was a reason behind that? Maybe Jake was the only one that should have access to her heart this way? She pondered over what was going on while she hugged her pillow imagining it was Jacob's bare muscular chest. Then she decided to take the cloth and place it in between her breast. It was cool and still a bit damp… but it smelled so much like him. "Jake," she moaned quietly to herself as she closed her eyes.

Just outside her window Jake arrived from dashing all the way from La Push. He had just said goodnight to his imprint but he wanted to be close to her. It made the ache in his heart lessen plus he wanted to watch over her to protect her. He wasn't worried about the vamps because his wolf pack had that covered. Jake was more worried about the frightening tone in her voice when she spoke of her father. It wasn't overt but it was there. Nessie was scared of him and he didn't like that at all. His father Billy was nothing but loving towards him and his sisters. He could tell that she was holding back on a few things of what he's done to her and her mother. She tried to brush it off and change the subject. Jake felt a bit uneasy for the things that weren't expressed. But he didn't push her… he wanted her to let him know these things when she felt comfortable. Hopefully that would be soon.

Jake sighed deeply and got comfortable on the ground. He didn't plan on sleeping so he knew he would most likely be sleep deprived for his date. He knew that he would have to get a few espressos in the morning to help him get through the day. Jake didn't sleep at all the other night as well and it was catching up to him. He yawned and made a small howl in the process unexpectedly. It wasn't that loud but Nessie heard it as she was dozing off to sleep. While sleeping she had a weird dream about wolves. It was weird because she was playing with them. She thought it was odd because wolves are wild animals and not tamed like a dog. Then her dream switched over to Jake. That dream made her toss her sheets off of her body because she was getting too hot; too turned on as well. Jake intently listened while he heard her softly moan his name. He couldn't help but to whimper as he wished he was lying in the bed next to her. Nessie woke up from her own moans and groaned that she wasn't with him. "Oh my God," she sighed. She brought her palm up to her forehead and wiped away the sweat. It was so hot but she really didn't mind because it reminded her of Jake. The few seconds he held her in his arms when he carried her away from the game. The few seconds his hands were on hers teaching her notes on the guitar. And most memorable… the few seconds that he held her in his arms as he kissed her. Nessie longed for the heat of his body to be pressed up against her half naked body. She longed for Jacob Black to be a permanent part of her life.

***oooOOOooo***

The next day Jacob planned to pick her up from her house. Nessie was so happy that her period was totally off… not that she planned on doing anything sexual. But she shaved her legs just in case his hands would be on them. She picked out a pretty black dress since she knew that black was his favorite color from the long conversations that they had. Her parents weren't home and she was kind of glad about that just in case her father bitched about her going on a date with someone she just met. Nessie's heart soared when she heard his truck pull up in front of her house. She did a silly little dance in the dining room mirror before she calmed down and opened the door for him.

"Wow you look amazing," Jake said as he gazed at her once she opened the door.

"Thank you."

"You know it's gonna be sunny for a while today. I was hoping to take you on a bike ride later."

"Oh… Ahh… Motorcycle. Um…"

Nessie has never been on one before and they always seemed dangerous.

"Well you don't have to make up your mind now. But if you do decide… I don't know how comfortable you would be in that gorgeous dress."

"Ok… hold that thought."

Nessie dashed upstairs and Jake had a confused look on his face. He was hoping that she went to go get a pair of jeans or something. Nessie flung her bedroom door opened and searched her closet for a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then she tossed them in a duffel bag with a pair of socks and sneakers. She knew that she would probably be wet all day being next to him so she decided to toss a pair of underwear and a liner in there too. Nessie took a few breaths to calm herself down because her heart was beating a mile a minute. She glanced at her small sketch pad and decided to toss in in the bag with her pencil case. It would be nice if she got a chance to draw him. He could keep it and think of her when she's not with him; though she hoped that he thought of her all the time anyway. Nessie checked her mirror to see if she looked ok and headed back down stairs. Jake smiled a wide grin when he saw that she had a bag. He loved riding his motorcycle and wanted to share that experience with her.

"I take you're at least thinking about riding with me?"

"Yeah… as long as you don't go too fast."

"Sure, sure… I won't try to scare the shit out of you. Well not the first time."

They both chuckled.

Nessie locked her door and they walked to his Suburban. Jake helped her get in the truck and closed the door behind her. He let her pick the music for the ride to the restaurant. He didn't mind and was happy that they shared the same interest with music. During dinner Jake softly caressed her hand. Even though it was a simple touch it made her panties extremely wet. Jake noticed the scent of her arousal, internally driving him crazy. He wanted to slowly lick every ounce of her with his tongue. He didn't want to rush her into those acts… But he couldn't wait to eat her out and have her come on his lips. "So… do you want desert?" Jake asked. Nessie's mind was in the gutter and tried her best not to look like she was thinking about sex; about Jake being covered in ice cream while she licked every bit of it off of him.

"Umm…" she said a bit dazed.

"Well we can order it to go if you're not that hungry now," he suggested.

"Ok… Um I want a piece of cheesecake for later."

Jake chuckled.

"You're favorite desert… right?"

"Yes. Do you remember my second?"

"Of course… I remember everything you told me. Your second is peach pie… Third is a tie between sweet potato pie and brownies."

"Wow… you were paying attention," she smiled.

"How could I not?" he said in a sexy tone that just added to the wetness of her soaked panties.

Jake knew how he was affecting her and took pleasure in knowing that she was so turned on by him. He smiled at her which only made her smile back at him.

"So have you made up your mind about the bike ride? The weather is still good for now."

"Um… Yes. Ok I guess?"

"Cool!"

"Oh God. You sound a little bit too excited. I hope you know I want you to ride as slow as possible. Speed scares me."

"Sure… baby steps for you my Dear."

Nessie blew out a breath as she gazed in his narrow brown eyes. She was seriously considering going on a frickin' motorcycle.

They ordered desert to go and Jake drove her to La push so she could change and for him to get his bike. It was the first time that Nessie would see his humble home. He hoped that she didn't mind the drastic change of accommodations.

_I bet her parents have a lot of money to afford a nice home like she has. I think most of her family is well off. Shit… I know for a fact that they own expensive sport cars. I hope that she's not disappointed and doesn't really care. I hope that I could make her happy. Damn… I need to get my shop going a bit faster._

Jake turned his truck off and turned to her. His heart was beating a little faster hoping that she could picture herself there with him someday. He got out of the truck and helped her get out. He was a bit nervous and tried to calm down.

"This is my home. It used to be my father's but he gave it to me when he got remarried."

"It's nice. Cozy."

Nessie glanced around at all of the trees. It was peaceful and away from loud neighbors. Though her neighbors mostly complained about the noise that was coming from her house from constant loud family fights.

"I need to re paint it. I keep putting that off. Busy with work. I even have the paint already in the shed."

"Oh… well I guess I could help and some of my friends whenever you know you're gonna paint."

"Huh? You… You don't wanna paint my house Honey. I can get my friends to help out."

"I helped paint my porch. And I'm always painting murals for my friends in their rooms_. Artist remember._ Painting doesn't bother me that much... even if it's this kinda painting."

"Well… that's very sweet of you."

Nessie smiled and Jake leaned down to kiss her lips. "Umm," she moaned softly. They were about to walk away from the truck and Nessie froze.

"My bag… it's still in your truck."

"I'll get it."

Jake walled over to his truck and got out her bag. He noticed something flat and hard inside and wondered what it was. It sure wasn't clothes.

"Hey… whatcha got in here… if you don't mind me asking?" he asked curiously.

"Hum?"

"It feels like a big book."

"Oh that. It's my sketch pad. I may feel like drawling later."

"You take it with you all the time?"

"Um no silly. I wanted to draw… you."

"Really?"

"Um hum."

"Wow… ok."

Jake kissed the top of her head and led her to the porch. Nessie noticed the dream catchers that were swaying from the breeze.

"That's nice. Did you make those?"

"No… my father did. They had been there for years since we were kids. But I know how to make them. I can make you one."

"I would love that."

"Keep those bad dreams away from your pretty head."

Nessie smiled.

"My dreams have been pretty good so far. _Even better after I met you_," she mumbled quietly.

Jake heard her clearly and smiled. Nessie started to blush a bit embarrassed at her comment. He led her inside the house and placed his keys on the table near the door. Nessie looked around but mostly paid attention to the Native art work. She knew he was living on a budget and didn't care that his TV was outdated and didn't have modern furniture.

"Wow… this is so pretty," she said as she walked quickly over to the fireplace to look at a painting.

"That's been in my family for years."

Jake walked to the kitchen and put their desert in the fridge.

"Are you thirsty… do you want something to drink?" he called out.

"Um… No. I'm fine."

"Well we should get going soon while the sun is still out. You will probably have to get adjusted to riding in the dark... if a simple ride freaks you out."

"Funny. I just need a place to change."

Jake didn't know if she just needed to change her clothes or had to do some womanly thing, so he showed her to the bathroom.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Try to only change your clothes and not your mind ok."

"Ok."

Jake closed the door behind her and she started to slip off her dress. Her body tingled knowing that she was half naked in his house though he couldn't see her. Jake was having a hard time with his bonner. He kept on picturing her half naked in his house. His imprint was half naked only a few feet away from him. _Pure torture_ he thought to himself. It was worse than the time he and Kate from the Denali coven were testing his endurance to her mental shocking powers. Jake's confidence was fleeting him. It would be a miracle if he could get it down by the time she was finished. A cold shower was out of the picture because she was in the bathroom... and he didn't have enough time to rub one out. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She trusted him enough to go home with him… far away from the comfort of other people. But she had to know how she made him feel. He wanted her so bad but also wanted to wait… he didn't want her to feel rushed.

Nessie opened the bathroom door with a pair of jeans on and a T-shirt. She looked so adorable to him. Jake gave up on trying to hide the fact that he was hard. Nessie glanced down at his jeans and her skin instantly heated up again. She walked over to him and kissed him then gently bit his bottom lip. Jake let out a silent grunt from her enticing nibble. Nessie's heart was beating out of her chest but she tried her best to play it cool and looked up at him. "Come on… let's go scare me to death," she said with a smirk. She took his hand and started to walk to the door. Jake was still in a fog from the kiss but followed. His dick was still rock hard and the bulge was definitely noticeable in his jeans.

Nessie tried her best not to stare at his dick while they were in his shed. It was like she was trying to ignore it. Because if she didn't… she knew that she wouldn't be riding only his bike in a few minutes. She was really horny but didn't want to look like a slut... she was far from it. But he turned her on in ways that were hard to explain. Jake handed her a helmet. Just before she was about to put it on, he caved into his urges and kissed her… this time forcing his tongue in her hot mouth. The alpha in him took over and showed its dominance. He was glad that she wanted him as much and didn't push him away. Nessie couldn't help but moan as he started grinding his hard dick onto her stomach. She wanted to feel his dick pressed against her pussy but he was too tall. As if Jake read her mind, he lifted her up in his arms and backed her up against the shed wall. Nessie dropped the helmet on the ground. "Oh God," she moaned as he started grinding his swollen dick into her. He internally apologized for being so upfront but he couldn't resist her much longer; the smell of her arousal was driving him crazy. Jake thrust his hips into her over and over enjoying the pressure of her body. He also enjoyed the sweet sounds of her moans and the heat of her breath against his neck. After awhile Nessie started to feel the pressure build up and she knew she was about to come at any moment. "Oh God Jake… I'm gonna come!" Hearing her cry out like that made him more excited and gripped at her body with a bit more force. "Come for me Ness," he groaned. He banged her so hard on the wall that the tools stored there were clanging. "Shit!" She cried out as she started to come. Nessie gripped his shaggy hair to hold on to something as she felt herself explode. Jake followed her a few seconds later filing his underwear with his nut. "Mmm… Mmm… Ooohh… Mmmm… Oohh… Ness," Jake moaned giving each squirt verbal recognition. Nessie quivered in his arms as sweat poured down her face. Jake was extremely hot and she felt like she was in an enclosed sauna and not a shed outside in the woods. _"Oh my God… Oh my God," _she murmured trying to get her thoughts together. Jake held her body close to him and kissed her all over her neck and face. He was so content and pleased that he made his Ness come.

"I love you," Nessie spoke out loud; though she wanted it to only stay in her head.

"I love you too," he breathed.

They were both taken back a bit. Jake was thrilled that she said that she loved him. Nessie was in a daze that someone like him loved her… And that the slip of the tongue caused him to also admit his feelings for her. Jake let her slide down his body then he reached for a blanket that was on one of his old motorcycles. He laid it on the ground and they both lay down and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Jake had only planned to kiss for awhile then go ridding, but they wound up spending hours on the ground kissing and grinding each other. They were so lost in each other and time didn't mean a thing to them. The sunset and the sounds of birds changed to moonlight and crickets. Nessie's mouth was parched as she let out her moans from her coming. She lost count on how many times he made her come in the shed. But this last one was stronger than all of the others. "Oh God… that was the hardest I've ever came in my life," she said gasping for air. Jake continued giving her soft kisses on her sweat covered neck. She smelled so good to him. He wanted to lick every inch of her. "Really?" he breathed. "We weren't even fucking. Trust me... when I fuck you I will make you come harder than that," he whispered in her ear. Nessie's body shivered from the vibration of his voice. She wanted to fuck him too… someday. She never told him about her virginity status. And she guessed he would think that sex would be the next step for them… since everything was moving so fast. But Jake already knew she was a virgin since he overheard her conversation with her girlfriend the other day.

"J… Jake. I'm… I'm a virgin… and Um… I don't want you to think that I'm a tease. I want you. I mean… really want you. But I'm not ready to have sex now. I'm… I'm not ready."

"That's ok. I won't rush you. I'll wait until you're ready. If it takes months or a year… I'll wait for you. Faithfully wait for you. I've fallen in love with you. Trust me… I will wait for you."

Jake knew that he wouldn't have sex with another woman now that his imprint wanted him in a sexual way. All those other girls could kick rocks. There was only one woman in the world for him and he was holding her in his arms.

"I'll guess you'll take me on a bike ride someday?"

"Guess so. Kinda got distracted today… but no worries. It won't rain everyday… just most."

Nessie chuckled.

"Well do you ride in the rain?"

"All the time."

"Oh… well I guess you can take me any day then."

"Um… I don't want you catching a cold."

"What makes me more prone to getting sick than you?"

Jake sighed. He couldn't really tell her the truth to that question... at least not now.

"Um… I'm a big boy. Harder for me to get sick. You're just a tiny thing. Plus I haven't caught a cold in years. Don't wanna test your immune system… ok."

"Um… Ok."

Jake squeezed her tighter to his body and inhaled her scent. Nessie inhaled him as well and thought of asking him for one of his pillowcases so that she could sleep better. Jake softly kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

"I love you too… Jacob Black."

Jake pushed his hips into her and she noticed that he was hard again. She softly moaned at his touch. Jake took her hand and placed it on him. His jeans were damp from him coming so many times. Nessie gulped thinking of how sexy his dick must look all covered in his come. She wanted to see but dared to ask.

"What is it Baby?" Jake breathed.

"Um… Nothing."

"Really?"

"Well… I wanna see."

"You do?"

"Yeah… I wanna touch it."

"Don't touch it too much or it may come all over you."

"Is that a bad thing," she said with a sexy smirk.

"Well if you wanna be all covered in my come… than no. You would definitely have to wear your dress home."

It didn't take Nessie long to realize that she didn't mind going home in a pretty dress. She could leave her jeans and T-shirt there with Jake. She wasn't that cold because being next to Jake was like being next to a heater. She figured that she would take her shirt off to prevent it from getting messy… and to also show Jake her breast. Nessie started to take off her shirt and Jake helped her get it over her head. His mouth watered as he looked at her tits peeking out from her skimpy bra because she was lying down. He bit his bottom lip trying to control the wolf in him.

"One item of clothing saved," she breathed.

"You should save your jeans too. I come a lot," he said in a sexy voice that made her pussy clinch.

Nessie got nervous. Could she even stand being that exposed to his… dick? Jake softly ran his hands across her stomach.

"You don't have to take them off. But I can't promise you that I won't get them messy.

"It's just… it's just that. It would be too tempting for the both of us."

"I respect your wishes Ness. I won't make love to you until you want me to. Right now I just want to feel your hands on me. We don't even have to do that… if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No… I'm ok. I definitely wanna touch you Jake."

"You sure?"

"Um hum," Nessie said biting her bottom lip.

Jake unzipped his jeans and grabbed his dick from his underwear. She silently gasped when she grabbed it and felt how big it was. It was too dark to really see… but she knew it was humongous.

"My God Jake... You're so… _big_."

"You're not scared of it are you?"

"Well… you just added a few more months for me to be… Ready."

Jake leaned in and started to kiss her passionately. Nessie slowly stroked his dick up and down. It was very slick due to all of his come. He moaned and panted as his sexy imprint touched him lovingly. "I wanna touch you Baby," he breathed. Nessie wanted him to touch her more than anything. It drove her mad that she couldn't decide on letting him tear her jeans off of her. She gave in to the lust and shook her head yes. "Yes Jake... I want you to touch me." Jake quickly went for her button and zipper of her jeans and pulled them down past her thighs. She gasped when he grabbed her pussy from the outside of her panties. He moved the slender fabric aside and dipped two of his fingers inside her. Nessie gripped his dick tighter and felt it jump. Jacob started to move his fingers faster and using his thumb to rub over her tortured clit. She screamed out as she came gripping his dick even tighter. Jake liked the way it felt and didn't complain… all he could do was moan. Nessie started moving her hands quicker on him.

"Oh God Baby… I'm gonna come."

"Yes Jake… Come all over me," she moaned.

Jake gushed out his come and it splattered all over her stomach and breast. Squirt after squirt covered her moonlit body. They laid there in silence for a moment just listening to each other breathe. Nessie was so relaxed that she swore she was going to fall asleep. After a few minutes Jake softly kissed her neck right below her ear and she opened her eyes.

"Let's get inside Baby. I have to clean you up."

"Oh… ok," she said sounding like she was half sleep.

Jake pulled her up from the ground and picked up her shirt and handed it to her. Nessie pulled up her jeans and smiled at Jake as he stuffed his sticky dick inside his underwear.

"Looks like you need a shower… do you want company?" Nessie asked.

"Of course I do... and I'll promise to behave. The only thing squirting will be my body wash."

Jake and Nessie went back inside his house and took a nice long shower. He kept to his promise and behaved. Well he didn't fuck her. He did finger her until she came. Then he washed her clean with his hands; which only made her come again.

After they got dressed they ate the left-overs from the restaurant then ate dessert. Nessie shared half of her cheesecake with Jake because he liked it better than the dessert that he had. After they ate Nessie sketched a picture of Jake. It came out looking exactly like him.

"I will definitely get this framed."

"Really?"

"Oh yes… really. This is awesome Baby."

"Thanks. I really love the model for this one."

Jake chuckled.

"Well the model loves you too."

They talked for about an hour. Nessie didn't want to go home but it was nearing her curfew. She had to be home by midnight or all hell would break lose. Nessie was able to wear her T-shirt and jeans home. Her bra was covered in his come but she wiped it off as much as she could. Jake drove her home and kissed her goodnight in front of the house. Nessie was glad that her parents were still not home. But she still didn't want them driving up on them so they would ask her twenty million questions about Jake. She didn't want Jake to get embarrassed for the stupid things that could come out of her father's mouth so she gave him one last big kiss. "Stay there Baby," Jake said as he got out of the truck and walked over to her side. He opened the door for her and helped her out.

"You're such a gentleman."

"Why thank you." Jake leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll call you… are you gonna be up?"

Nessie was beat and needed sleep but she still wanted to talk to Jake. She was out of school for the summer and really didn't have to get up early in the morning.

"Yes… I'll be up."

"Honey… you look sleepy."

"I am… but I still wanna talk to you later. At least call me when you get home so I know you're ok."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Jake kissed her one more time and watched her walk up the steps of her porch. She pointed to the house.

"I painted this… Good job huh?"

Jake chuckled.

"Yes… Good job Baby. I'll call you in a few… ok."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was introduced to her parents after they dated for a week. Ever since, her father gave him dirty looks every time he went to her house. So Nessie usually met him somewhere. Jake had been nothing but respectable to Mr. Cullen… but he acted as if he just didn't like him. Jake had never given him a valid reason not to like him. He felt like Mr. Cullen had some issues to work out. But he wasn't holding his breath for his issues. He loved Nessie and would walk over broken glass for her; though that wouldn't really be a challenge since he could heal. Mr. Cullen's slurs didn't affect Jacob. He heard him mutter a few things under his breath while he was far away from him. Jake was use to racism. He'd found his happiness… and wasn't going to let a grumpy non deserving man ruin his love for her. He didn't need to love Edward Cullen… only his daughter. Jake made sure that he saw his imprint every day. For two weeks they were inseparable. They went on a few dates but mostly stayed at his house talking, playing the guitar, making out, or hanging out with his friends. Nessie thought that Brady was really nice and had a sense of innocence to him. He was only fourteen but he didn't seem like the typical teenager. She had a few opinions about Embry… but he did make her laugh a lot, and Leah was friendly though sometimes she would get a little bitchy for no reason to Jake's friends. All of Jake's friends acted like they were related or connected in some way and bickered like siblings. But they all welcomed Nessie and made her feel comfortable. Jasmine and Polly went with her to La Push one day. Polly seemed to secretly like Embry. But she would never admit to it. Polly could tell that he was a ladies man. She was also a few years older and liked guys that were a bit more mature. But that didn't stop her from day dreaming about him; most of her day dreams consisted on them being naked.

Today was going to be sunny and Nessie wanted to do something outside. Jake didn't have to go to work today because he took off because of the weather. Nessie had no clue of what she really wanted to do. All she knew was that she was going to see her man. She called him as soon as she was dressed. When he answered the phone her heart jumped. Jake still made her completely giddy as if she just met him. Sure she was comfortable being around him… but he always gave her butterflies when she first speaks to him or first sees him.

"Hey, Baby."

"Hey, Jake."

"It's gonna be a nice day today. Do you wanna go to the zoo?" he asked hopeful. Nessie's eyes lit up. She loved watching the animals. Plus she hasn't been to the zoo since last summer with her family.

"Sure… I would love to go to the zoo," she said excited.

"Cool it's a date then."

Nessie softly giggled. Jake knew that she loved nature from watching her feed the birds on the first night that he saw her… and how she coos at commercials with puppies and kittens. He particularly wanted to show her the wolves. He wanted to see how she reacted to them. If she thought they were cute… or scary. He was hoping for the cute. One day he planned on telling her everything about him… but for now he was just happy that she was falling in love with him and wanting to spend most of her free time with him. He ached to see her all day while he was at work. But he was rewarded with her soft lips when he comes to pick her up or when she drives to La Push. Nessie was happy that Jake even wanted to go to the zoo. Most of her past boyfriend's couldn't stand the zoo and would complain like a snotty brat if she could get one to go with her. She had no clue of what she was going to wear. It was going to be sunny all day in Forks and Seattle. She wanted to look casual but sexy. It was driving her crazy so she decided to wear skinny jeans and a tight fitting T-shirt. At first she shook her head no at her reflection in the mirror. Her breast looked too big… and she didn't want him to talk to her chest all day. But she did want him to find her sexy… so she opted for the T-shirt.

Jake gave her a complement on how she was dressed when he picked her up. He really liked the way her shirt hugged her curves. They had fun driving to Seattle. They both sang the songs that were on the radio. The zoo was more crowded than she expected. It wasn't even the weekend but she guessed since it was summer that a lot of families would also visit during the week. Jake was so anxious to show her the wolves that he wanted to go there first... but it was deep inside the zoo. He wanted to see her reaction. A few days ago Billy told Nessie about the Quileute legends. He was hoping that it was a cushion for breaking the real news to her that they were more than just legends… but actually true. She also took a lot of pictures of the animals. Nessie took a picture of Jake and the Jimmy Hindrix rock since he was such a fan of guitar music. He had all of his CD's and a few of his concerts on DVD. Nessie was starting to get a little bit better with playing the guitar from Jake teaching her. But she knew that she had a long way to go to sound anything close to a professional. When they saw the turtles they were mating and making loud grunting noises. _They even had sex slow_ Nessie thought to herself. "Mm… he's really givin' it to her," Jacob whispered in her ear. Nessie giggled. He stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Then he started to grunt in her ear like the turtle.

"Ill Jake... that doesn't sound so sexy."

"Well does this sound sexy?" he asked then groaned softly in her ear.

Nessie shivered and got a bit embarrassed because a few people were looking at them. She started breathing heavier because he was turning her on. Her pussy clinched a few times and she wished that she was back home with him or at least in his truck.

"Jake… behave ok."

"For now… Can't promise the whole day."

"Well you can be bad all you want when we get back to your house."

"Hmm," he pondered.

"Well…Um... Not as bad as you want. Ya know… with limits."

They started walking and headed to the Northern Trail section of the zoo. Jake was excited to show her the wolves. When they got there Nessie smiled. She was thinking of her crazy dream of when she was playing with them.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked.

"Um… They're just cute."

"Oh." Jake was happy that she wasn't afraid of them.

"And I had a crazy dream about wolves a few weeks ago. Actually the night I met you."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have a lot of dreams. It wasn't anything major. I just dreamed about playing with them. And they weren't trying to rip me to shreds. They were acting like cute little puppies."

"Oh… strange dream."

"Yeah… I know. I even had another weird dream after Billy told me about your tribe's legends."

Jake's eyebrow went up and was interested in hearing more about her dream. But before he got a chance to ask her a question, a few of the grey wolves quickly walked over to the edge and their tails were wagging while looking at them.

"Look Jake. Wow… what they like us or something?"

"I always have a few wolves come up to me when I visit. I don't know… I guess we bonded over the years."

"That's crazy how they recognize you."

"Wolves are very smart creatures."

"Yeah… but I never seen one _greet_ somebody at a zoo."

"Well I guess I have that effect on them."

"Hmm… do you know if they're girls or not? If they are they probably are flirting with you."

Jake chuckled. He knew they were female. He also knew that they had a crush on him and could tell from his scent that he didn't smell all the way human. Nessie read the information about the wolves and didn't realize that they were an endangered species. She's passed the wolves before when she would go there before… but never bothered to read the display.

"Mmm," Nessie mused after she was done reading. "Wow… they mate for life."

"Yeah."

Jake gazed at his imprint as she looked out onto the wolves. He wanted to hug her but he knew his little friends would get jealous. After they finished looking at the wolves they went to the gift shop. Nessie picked up a furry stuffed wolf and fell in love with it.

"You want that?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll get it for you."

"Thanks… its' so cute. I'm going to name it… Jakey Wolf."

"_Jakey Wolf?"_

"Yeah. Don't you think that's a cute name?"

"Yeah… why name it after me though?"

"Um… Because it's adorable. _Ah duh_."

Jake chuckled.

"Ok… you think I'm adorable."

"Yes… among other things."

"Ooh… do tell…"

"What… What I _think you are_?"

"Um hum," Jake said grinning.

"Well… you're sweet and kind. Um… Sexy and funny." Jake pulled her into his body and kissed her before she could finish. "Wow… and you take my breath away on more than one occasion a day." Jake kissed her softly again and then went to pay for the stuffed wolf. They later went to go eat something at the Pacific Blue Chowder House near the monkeys. It was a bit crowded and noisy but they both didn't mind. Jake was starving like he usually is and Nessie wanted to eat too. After they were seated and picked what they were going to eat, Jacob mouthed _I love you_ to Nessie and made her blush. "I love you too." Nessie started to feel hot as if the air conditioning wasn't working. She nervously cleared her throat and fidgeted with her napkin.

"You ok Babe?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "It's just crazy how we're… so intense in such a short period of time. But I like it… it feels right to me."

"That's because it is right... a match made in heaven."

Nessie smiled. Jake didn't want it to come out that cheesy... but in a sense he was right.

"So Um… Tell me about that weird dream you had."

"Oh… about your tribe's legends?"

"Yes."

"Oh… well it was silly. I just dreamed that you were one of those shape shifters."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Jacob wondered how he would approach this… was she terrified of her dream?

"Well… was I scary to you or was I your protector?"

"Um… You didn't hurt me."

"None of the shifters were known to hurt people. Their only purpose was to protect the tribe."

Nessie bit her bottom lip. "I hope it wasn't a nightmare."

"No… it was just weird I guess. Seeing you transform into a beast."

Jake reached his hand over the table and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I can see how that would be weird for you. Was I at least a _sexy beast_," he said grinning.

Nessie chuckled.

"Yes… Yes you were. The sexiest brown wolf I ever saw."

"Brown?"

"Yeah… I believe that was the color you were; reminded me of a fuzzy big teddy bear."

"_A teddy bear?"_

Jacob laughed out loud. He thought that he looked nothing like a teddy bear when he phases into a seven foot tall wolf.

"Well, I'm glad that you would always see me as something cuddly."

"Yeah."

Jacob started to question her dream. Was it just random that she dreamed that he was a brown wolf? Or did the Great Spirits have something to do with it?

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked.

"Oh nothing… your dream was just interesting."

"Well your legends are interesting. I mean… _vampires_."

Nessie shivered.

"Well… you know I would never let anything try to hurt you legend or not."

Nessie's eyebrows furrowed as she thought of how serious everyone was when Billy told the stories. She wondered if they really believed in all of that stuff.

"Um… Ahh… Does your…" she froze because she didn't know how to word it."

"Yes?"

"Does your ancestors… well your tribe really _believe_ in those legends?"

Jake had to think about his answer. He didn't want to lie to her.

"Um… Yeah. Some of them believe them more than others. They believe it as much as Christians believe that a man parted the red sea and could walk on water. I… I don't expect you to… Um believe in it."

"Oh."

Nessie didn't know what to say. "We people have many different beliefs and traditions than the rest of the country. But it's our culture." Nessie nodded slowly. She would dare to think that a vampire actually existed. If she bought Jake's stories… she would be accepting that there were supernatural things in the world… more frightening… super strong killers out for her blood. Nessie changed the conversation and they started talking about music. Jake didn't mind that the conversation was changed. He saw how edgy she was starting to get and wanted her to feel more comfortable.

After they were finished eating, Jake drove her back to his house. They watched TV and cuddled until it was time for him to drive her back home. That night Nessie tied the torn piece of fabric that she kept on her night stand around Jakey Wolf. She kissed his nose and sat it beside her pillow and slowly fell asleep. Nessie had no clue that the one she yearned for every night spent hours outside her bedroom window. She couldn't wait to see him again. He had to work at the body shop the next day, but she knew by 7 p.m. she would be in his strong arms again.

***oooOOOooo***

Nessie had a hard time sleeping. She woke up early in the morning really horny. She's been horny before, but this was like _I have to have a dick in me right now or I'll go insane horny_ she thought to herself. Nessie was restless the entire day. She wasn't even in the mood for hanging with her girlfriends. That wasn't common for her because she was always sociable even when she didn't feel well. Jake called her when he was on break and that made her feel a little better… though it didn't nothing to the ticking time bomb inside her.

"Work is crazy today... Ugg. I can't wait to go home and relax."

"Aww Baby. You ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Shit's just crazy around here that's all." Jake sighed. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Um… You'll be home around seven… right?"

"Yeah… I should be."

"Ok. I'll be there around then."

"Cool Baby. Um… I gotta get back. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was raining really hard so Nessie spent most of the day cleaning the house while listening to a book on her iPod. She wanted to make sure there was nothing to complain about with her chores. The house was spotless by the time she got a few chapters in. Then she decided to work out and changed her clothes. She had so much stored up energy and had to find a way to release it. After Nessie worked out for a while she took another shower and went to the mall. It looked like a monsoon outside but she wanted to buy some more sexy underwear because she didn't have that many. While at the mall she bumped into a few friends and talked with them for a while. Time was flying by faster and she liked that. Nessie went in the bathroom to change her panties to something more appealing and headed to La Push. When she got there Jake's truck was already parked outside of his house. Nessie opened her umbrella and stepped out of her car. She ran up to the porch and rang the doorbell while trying to close her umbrella. Jake didn't answer and she wondered what part of the house he was in. She didn't hear anything but the pounding sound of the rain hitting the house. Nessie called out his name then heard his footsteps coming to the door. "I'm coming," he called out. Jake opened the door with a towel wrapped around his hips. Nessie glared at his body giving it a once over from head to toe. He was dripping wet from the shower and looked so sexy to her.

"Hey," she breathed.

"Hey Baby... Come in… Come in."

Jake knew by the dark look in her eyes that she was horny and most likely going through some changes. He was willing to give her what she wanted but also knew that she wanted to wait. He didn't want to take advantage of the physical connection that they had. But he couldn't lie to himself and say that he didn't want her that way; he did. Nessie tossed her pocket book on the table next to the door and reached up to hug him.

"Hey I'm all wet."

"So… I'm all wet too," Nessie said slyly.

Jake smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Nessie was not aware of the imprint pull and how powerful it could be. Now that she was ovulating that pull was making her tingly and wanting to do things past her set boundaries. Jake hungrily kissed her back and picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. His towel slipped off of his body by the time he got to his bedroom door. Nessie was frustrated that she was still clothed. He laid her down on his bed and gazed at her beauty.

"God Jake I want you so bad."

"I want you too Baby," he said as he lay down beside her.

"No… I _want_ you," she said more distinctly looking him in his sleepy eyes.

"God Baby… Please don't tempt me," he breathed.

Nessie brought her hand down to his dick and started rubbing it. Jake let out a soft moan due to her delicate touch.

"Jake… I want you… I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he groaned.

"Yes… please. Don't make me beg… because I will."

"You don't have to beg. Trust me… I want you so bad."

Jake crushed his lips to hers and started to peel each item of clothing off of her one by one. Though he didn't want to take advantage of the imprint pull… it was affecting him as well. He had to give her what she wanted because his heart was at her beckoned call. Nessie needed him... she needed him to be her lover… so Jake had no choice to cave in to her desires. Nessie loved Jacob and wanted him in every possible way. She wanted to give herself to him and also give him her virginity. The way he touched her made her dizzy and yearning for more. Jake couldn't control himself much longer. He was being extremely patient giving her soft kisses along her neck and breast. But the wolf in him was howling for him to take her and claim her as his. He couldn't believe that she was this close to him... naked and gripping at his body as if she couldn't stand another second of his sexual torture. He gazed into his imprints eyes and saw the love that she had for him. Nessie had no clue of just how much Jake loved her... or that she was his imprint. She had no clue of what an imprint was. Jake cursed in his head for the sex that he had with women he didn't really love in the past. Sure he cared a lot for a few… but since he never imprinted… he couldn't feel that connection for himself. He knew how it would feel because of Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil. And it crushed him in a good way the first day that he laid eyes on her and got to experience it for himself. She was all that mattered. He would do anything for her… and be anything for her. Right now she needed a lover… and he was pleased that his imprint elicited these feelings for him. He yearned to make love to her so bad. He craved her as if he was a drug addict and she was his choice of drug. It almost ached how much he wanted to feel her hot pussy envelop his swelled dick. Jake slid his fingers deep inside Nessie and she shivered_. Oh God how in the world could a few fingers feel this fucking good_ she thought. Nessie bucked her hips into him begging for more.

"I love you Baby," he breathed against her sweaty neck.

"Ooh… I love you too Jake," she moaned.

Jake couldn't take much more. Her heavy breathing and moans were making him loose it. He swore he was gonna come on her hip… that's how turned on he was. Just watching her sexy milky body heave and thrash under his hold was enough to make him spill his seed on her. He slid his fingers from inside her and noticed that she whimpered. Nessie missed his touch… But Jake planned to replace his fingers with something much better… much bigger. He knew that it would most likely hurt her since she never went all of the way before. He was kinda elated that he would be her first. And if he had his way… he would be her last. Jake lay on top of her as she spread her legs wider inviting him to take her. _I want this… I want this… _Nessie chanted to herself trying to muster up the nerves to go through with this. Even though she was terrified of losing her virginity… she wanted to belong to him. It was like a magical pull that took over her senses... her heart. Jake pressed the tip of his head onto her lips and she moaned out loud. She didn't expect that just the touch of him pressed on her would feel so good. Her pussy clinched and she griped his back digging her manicured nails into his russet body. Jake loved the sensation it gave him and groaned. _Shit_ he thought to himself. _I need her now_. Jake didn't even bother to pry his body away from her to dig in his night stand for a condom. Actually he didn't want to. His instinct was taking over… and he wanted to mate. He could smell that she was ovulating and he wanted to fill her up with as much of his come as humanly possible… or whatever he was. Nessie moaned again when he stroked the shaft of his dick along her soaked lips. It was hot… and made her legs shiver. Jake was always hotter than anyone she knew. She got use to feeling his heat radiating off of him. She was sweating profusely encaged in his hold but didn't care. She wanted to be even closer to him. Jake slid the tip of his head inside her and she cringed from the sensation. Jake was huge and she knew it was going to hurt… she wasn't stupid. But she didn't care that it was gonna hurt. All she wanted was to belong to him.

"You're mine," Jake groaned in the sexiest voice.

"Yes," she breathed as she clung even tighter to his sweaty body.

Jake started to softly growl and she jerked. He pushed his head slowly inside her and she screamed out. She knew that she should stop him to put a condom on. Her mother always told her not to ever have sex without a condom… but something took over that she couldn't explain. The need for him was too great to even consider her mother's warnings.

"Oh God," she called out.

"Do you want me… because I need you now," he breathed.

"Yes! Jake take me... I'm yours."

"It may hurt Baby," he said lovingly caring for his delicate imprint.

"I don't care… I love you Jake."

"I love you too Ness."

Jake was so much stronger than an average man… and he hoped that he wouldn't lose control. Sure he fucked human girls before… but he never had the power of an imprint edging him on. His primal instincts wanted to fuck her so bad that it would break the frame of the bed. But he would save the rough sex for later... _but not much later_.

Nessie mentally prepared herself for the pain and gripped him tighter. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and even though she was terrified… she wanted this more than anything. Jake pushed a little deeper and she cried out in pain. Jake stopped suddenly looking down at her.

"You ok?" he breathed.

Nessie panted and got herself together to speak.

"Yes," she answered nervously.

Jake leaned in and kissed her softly. His kiss briefly took her mind off of the pain. Then he moved again and it started to hurt as he pushed against her hymen. "Oh God Jake. Oooh… Mmm… Ooohh," she moaned as he made shallow strokes inside her. Jake didn't want to hurt Nessie but knew at some point he would have to push harder. "I'm sorry," he said with his voice quivering as he pushed beyond her barrier. Nessie screamed out and cried into his chest. It hurt even more than she expected it to. Instantly Jake smelled her blood. He stayed still for a while to make sure that she was ok with continuing. "Honey… are you ok?" Nessie's teeth chattered a bit and shook her head yes. She wanted him to continue but knew he would be hesitant if he knew how much pain she was actually in.

"I'm ok… I'm ok Jake," she panted.

"Do you need me to stop?"

"N… No. Please… Make love to me. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nessie bit her bottom lip and squeezed her arms tighter around Jake's back. He pushed in her deeper and she wanted to scream. He was extremely big and she didn't know how she was going to be able to have sex with him again and again. She prayed that it wouldn't feel this painful always. Jake continued to move slowly inside her. She moaned and groaned softly while he licked and kissed her neck. Her moans grew louder as his strokes got deeper. "Oh my God," she groaned as her body started to feel more pleasure than pain. Jake started to grunt and moan with each stroke. She felt amazing to him and he was trying his best to stay at a steady pace and not fuck her too hard. He growled again as his wolf was begging to take over. Nessie shivered in his arms from the sound. It was sexy and she had no clue on how he made it sound so real. "Jake," she moaned. He gripped her hair tighter and started thrusting faster and deeper. Nessie moaned louder and started gasping losing her breath. "Oh my God Jake!" He continued to fuck her faster. "Jacob… Oh God… Jake… Jacob," she moaned trying to catch her breath. She felt herself about to come and held her breath. But when the first wave hit her she screamed out loud in ecstasy. It was the best felling her body ever felt in her entire life. Nessie came a lot in the past weeks from being fingered and being grined on… but this was something unexplainable. Nessie felt like her body was flipping and gripped Jake's hair. He didn't slow down and continued to fuck her at a fast pace.

"Aahhhh!" she screamed out.

"Oh God Baby… Your pussy is so good," he groaned.

"Jake... Ung… Unng… Oohh… Oh God," she moaned uncontrollably.

Jake whimpered as he felt himself about to come. He wanted to last longer for her but there was no way that he could hold off any longer. Nessie's loud moans were driving him crazy. Plus the wolf in him wanted to mate. He gripped at her body with more force and yelled out as he came for the first time inside of her tight pussy.

"Shit… Oh my God," he groaned as he continued to gush inside her.

"Jacob!"

"Oww… Mmm… Baby."

"Oh my God I love you. I love you Jake."

"I love you too."

Jake collapsed at her side and pulled her into his body. He couldn't believe that they had just made love. It felt so beautiful to him and way better than any sex he ever had before. Nessie was still panting hard and jerking every few seconds from aftershocks of her orgasm. He kissed her lips and she jumped again because she was extremely sensitive. Jake softly rubbed her back as she tried to get herself together. Nessie crawled closer to him so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"I want you forever," he breathed.

"I want you forever too."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Please do."

Jake hoped that she meant that she wanted him as a husband one day… he could only wish. He squeezed her closer to his body and sighed. They laid silent listing to the rain hit the window and later dozed off to sleep. Later Jake woke her up around 10:30 to get her ready to go back to her parent's house. He really didn't want her to leave… but knew he had to let her go for now. Nessie had tears in her eyes this time as she said goodbye to him at his door. She didn't want to leave either. But she knew she had to get home before her father got angry.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too."

"Call me please when you get home."

"Of course."

Nessie called Jake as soon as she got home. But ironically Jake's place felt more like home than where she now sat. It killed her that she had to be away from him. But she knew that once she was in school she could probably spend the night over his house without having her parents in her business. Nessie loved the summer... but couldn't wait for the fall.

***oooOOOooo***

Nessie woke up the next morning in her bed sore as hell. She was still in awe of last night. It was the best night of her life. She groaned as she managed to get out of the bed and took a hot shower to relax her fatigued muscles. She knew that she had to go to the pharmacy to get some emergency birth control. Jake came in her last night. So she knew that it was best to get what she needed. Though something in her heart told her not to and she didn't understand her conflict? It would have been the responsible thing to do. She just graduated high school a few weeks ago and Jake was not her husband... just a boyfriend. But he felt like so much more. And honestly... she smiled at the thought of being pregnant by him. She was in love with him and wanted to be with him forever. But she also knew that they were a bit careless in the heat of the moment. Nessie was glad that she was eighteen and only needed to show ID to get it. That was one less thing that she had to worry about. While she was getting ready to leave for the pharmacy she heard Jacob's ring tone and got extremely excited.

"Hey, Baby. How are you… did you sleep well?" he asked sounding like he just woke up.

"Yes. I'm fine... but I missed you. So I don't think I slept that well. I was tossing and turning all night because I wasn't with you."

"The same here. Ya know… you should spend the night with me tonight," he asked with hope in his voice.

She giggled.

"How am I gonna do that?"

"Um… Ahh… say you're spending a night over one of your girlfriend's house?"

"Umm… that may work," she mused. Nessie never really said a lie like that to her parents before. But she knew Jake was worth it.

"God… I miss you Ness. I would flip if you could really stay over."

"Well… I'll try my best. Even if they say no… I'm still coming over until my curfew."

Jacob internally grumbled. He knew his imprint had a curfew and had to respect it. Nessie was eighteen but still living in her parent's house… living with their rules. He so wanted her to live with him. Shit… she was his imprint. And if things worked out his way she would be his wife someday; someday shortly because he had no patience. He needed her in a way that was beyond the physical needs. She was spiritually connected to him… and it actually hurt him each time he was away from her... literally.

"Hey… are you hungry?" he asked.

"Um… Yeah."

"You wanna go to a dinner in Forks? I could eat a horse right about now."

Jake wanted to say a _deer_… but that would have been too weird. Why freak her out that he's eating live animals while he was one. Nessie was starving too and felt her stomach grumble.

"Well I don't know if I could eat a horse… but I definitely want pancakes," she giggled.

"Cool… I'll pick you up in a half?"

"Yeah… as long as you bring that pretty smile."

"Sure, sure," Jake said smiling ear to ear.

After eating they spent most of the day talking and watching movies snuggled up on his sofa. It actually slipped her mind that she had to go to the pharmacy. Nessie agreed to try to go the next day. Luckily her parents believed her that she was spending the night over her girlfriend's house. It was the first time that she could wake up in the morning in Jake's arms. And she loved the idea of that… and hoped that she could do that forever. She didn't have to go back home to get anything because she brought everything she needed with her in her car. The car is actually one of her father's cars, but he lets her drive it.

Nessie was tired because she really didn't get that much sleep the other night, so she fell asleep in Jake's arms on his sofa. He watched her sleep while he stroked her pretty auburn hair. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him… and he was going to dedicate his life on making her happy… _and safe_. Honestly she was the safest she could be while she was in La Push. Bloodsuckers weren't crazy enough to travel that close to their reservation. They knew of the wolves and how powerful they were. Jake took comfort knowing that there haven't been any attempts of infiltrations with the leaches. He hated them… well not all of them. But he wished the ones that fed on humans didn't exist. But they did… and it was his Job as Alpha to help protect his tribe and the people around it. The world wasn't a safe place… but he would give his life to protect his precious sleeping imprint... his Nessie. Jake kissed the top of her head and she sighed. He wanted her to be comfortable so he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Nessie opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him.

"Just putting you to bed Baby."

"Mmm," she moaned softly still half sleep.

Jake wanted her to be comfortable so he slipped her dress off so that she was just in her underwear. His eyes bulged when he saw that she had a sexy pink G-string on. His dick stiffened and he wanted to fuck her. But she looked so tired that he just suppressed his urges… though it was hard. Jake wrapped her up in his arms and closed his eyes.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too… Forever," he breathed.

Jake softly smiled as he listed to her heartbeat and breathing. He couldn't have been more content. But he knew that someday he would have to tell her everything. He just prayed that she would be able to accept it… and still be able to love him. _Acceptance… Not such a big and complicated word… but it was bigger than life if you thought about it_ he thought. Nessie was the first imprint who had no clue of shape shifters. In a sense she was an outsider. But obviously that didn't matter… because the Great Spirits gave her to him. There was a reason that she was chosen for him. _She's mine_ he thought as he held her soft body closer to his muscular frame. Jake softly kissed her forehead and felt the raised temperature of her body. Nessie was ovulating and he knew that there was a chance that he could have gotten her pregnant last night. He actually hoped that he did. It would make it so much easier for him to have her move in with him if she was carrying his child. Yeah he knew that her father would probably hate him for a while… but he didn't give a shit. Nessie was going to be his wife one day. Hell… he would ask her this second if he thought it wouldn't freak her the hell out. "I wanna be your husband," he whispered softly not really wanting her to hear. Jake just felt like he had to say it. Every ounce of his body was screaming it every second. Nessie sighed and squeezed him closer to her body. She didn't consciously hear him… but just sensing his voice made her want to be closer to him. Nessie molded herself tighter to his body and felt safe as she dreamed of the man she loved. Jake gazed at her in the moonlight thanking the spirits for each breath that she took. The pull of his imprint was exciting yet heart breaking at the same time. He needed her to know everything. He needed her to be ok with it. But most importantly… he needed her like he needed to breathe.

A few hours later Nessie started to squirm. She was actually dreaming of making love to Jacob and it was making her pussy ache for him. Jacob woke up and looked at her before deciding to kiss her. He placed soft kisses along her jaw line and she made a deep sigh and opened her chocolate eyes.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey," Nessie replied shyly.

Jake kissed her again and she deepened the kiss moaning softly in his mouth. He turned her on her stomach and started kissing down her spine. Nessie had never been kissed on her spine before and was amazed on how good it felt. Jake let his dick graze her ass a few times before he grabbed it and lined it to go inside her. Nessie moaned when his head tickled her lips. Then she grunted as he pushed himself slowly inside her.

"Mmm… Oh God your pussy is so fucking good Baby."

"Yeah," she moaned.

"Yes Baby," he whispered in her ear.

Jake started thrusting into her and she let out a loud moan. Nessie gripped at the sheets as he picked up his pace grunting with each desired stroke. Pretty soon Jake knew the wolf was taking over and had less control. He started slammed his body into her with more force and loved the new sounds that his imprint was making. Nessie groaned and moaned loudly and gripped the sheets even tighter... clinging to them for dear life. Her orgasms were coming back to back and she didn't know if she could take all of this. She wanted to ask him to stop or slow down… but her brain wouldn't allow her to form the words. All she could do was moan, curse, and yell out his name.

"Jacob!"

"Oh God Ness," he groaned.

"Oooh Shit!" she yelled as Jake hit an angle that was new for her.

"You want this dick."

"Ye…Yes… Fuck me," she pleaded.

Jake had never had pussy this good before. Even setting aside the connection of the imprint pull… she was noticeably better than all of the other women he slept with in his life. The way her pussy curved did wonders to his dick… plus she was tight as hell. The head board of his bed slammed repeatedly on the wall chipping off paint. The mattress springs cried out for mercy as Jake pumped his hips into her tiny frame. He felt her pussy clamp down on him again as she came. His primal instinct didn't want to give her a break. It wanted to make her come as many times as possible. It also wanted to impregnate her. He felt her desire to mate. It was a special bond that imprints had. For some reason the pack member could sense their desires even without a spoken word. It's how they knew how to be what their imprint needed. Nessie was amazed on how hard she came. It was even stronger than the last few. She swore that she was going to hyperventilate if Jake didn't slow down… but she liked the rough sex. Nessie yearned for him to take her… Claim her… Fuck the shit out of her. Jake quickly flipped her over so that she was on her back and forcefully shoved his tongue in her mouth. She ran her fingers through his black hair and moaned in his mouth. Jake started kissing down her neck and made a point to give her breast some attention. Nessie arched her back when he put one in his mouth and flicked his rough tongue over and over on her sensitive nub. Her toes curled and she closed her thighs a bit trapping him on her. A sly smirk found its way on Jake's face as he pulled away from her perky tits. He wanted to eat her pussy. The entire room smelled of it and it was driving him crazy. He desperately wanted to taste what his imprints come tasted like. Jake knew that she had only been fingered before she had sex with him. A part of him was jealous that other men made her come before from fingering her. But she never had oral sex before and he was glad that he would be the first. Jake took his time kissing down her pale body. It almost glowed in the moonlight.

"I love you," she moaned.

"I love you too," he spoke against her sweat covered skin.

Nessie wished she didn't have to go home… that she could stay there forever. It was crazy how much she loved him in such a short period of time… but she didn't question her heart. Whatever was happening between them was out of her hands… Too powerful for words… Too complicated for explanation. She belonged to him and wanted to. Nessie needed Jake in a way that was scary. She didn't know that it was a spiritual force making their bond even stronger. The force that selected her to be his everything. The force that knew she would be perfect for him and love him with all of her heart faithfully until death. The force that knew she would give him an offspring that would 100% carry the shape shifter gene. Nessie moaned again when Jake gripped her hip tighter as he sucked on her stomach leaving a mark. She smiled knowing that she would have a reminder of this night left on her skin. Jake sucked harder making her cry out in pleasure. He wanted to make sure she remembered this night too. Though he knew she would regardless of a mark on her pretty fair skin. He moved lower and gazed at her pussy. Nessie pants quickened not knowing what he was going to do. She wanted him to taste her but she was scared at the same time not knowing what to expect. She got nervous and tried to close her legs. "Spread 'em!" he said in his alpha tone. He didn't mean to, but his mouth was watering and he couldn't wait to fucking eat her. A chill went through Nessie's body from his tone and she obeyed as if on cue. She let her eyelids fall and heard a quiet growl come from Jacob. Her legs started trembling as she felt the heat of his breath on her clit. Nessie opened her eyes and looked down at him. Jake couldn't help but growl looking at the site of her dripping pussy. It came from deep in his throat and his lips even curled up baring his teeth. Nessie only saw the top of his head… she couldn't see the primal expression on her lovers face. If she did it probably would have scared her. Jake covered her pussy with his hot mouth and she murmured softly. He loved the taste of her and started lapping away at her soaked lips. Nessie's moans became louder as he played with combinations of licking, biting, and sucking. She noticed that she was getting extremely loud and grabbed a pillow to muffle her moans. "Put that pillow away… I wanna hear you moan," Jake ordered. He was too far gone in Nessie's scent for him to say it in a polite way. Nessie obeyed and uncovered her face.

"Oooh… Oohhh… Jake... Oh my God!"

"Mmm Baby… Do I make you feel good?" Jake moaned in a sweeter voice trying to tame the wolf in him.

"Ye… Yes! Shit… Oh my God. You're gonna make me come again. J… J… Jake."

"I want you to come Ness… Come in my mouth Baby."

Jake licked and sucked more urgently knowing that she was close. Then she screamed out as her thighs clamped down on his shoulders. Jake felt the rush of come on his lips and smiled as he happily sucked her juices from her quivering body. Nessie couldn't stop shivering as her contractions took over. Jake added his fingers and she screamed out, "Oh Fuck!" She was still coming and started to feel dizzy. Jake lifted her hips in the air and bent her in half still licking at her pussy. Her moans were shallow but still loud and she felt like she was gonna pass out if he continued.

"Jake… Stop," she breathed.

Jake stopped as soon as the words left her lips and let her hips slid down to the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked urgently.

"Um… Yeah," she panted. "I just need a minute. I feel really dizzy."

"Oh… ok."

Jake wondered if she didn't like it. She came really hard so that couldn't have been it.

"Honey… did you… did you like it?"

"Oh God yes. But it was a bit too much. I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Oh... do you need something?"

Nessie softly smiled.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I need you."

Jake chuckled softly.

"That you have already."

Nessie gazed at his lips in the dark and wanted to explain her needs. But she didn't know how to or even understood them. How could she tell him that she didn't want to go home and wanted to live with him when she only knew him for a few weeks? **"**Baby what's wrong?" he asked noticing the conflicted look on his imprints face; he felt it as well and drove him crazy. Nessie looked in his eyes. The room was dark so she couldn't really see his expression.

"Nothing," she breathed.

"Baby?"

"Jake…"

Nessie didn't know what to say so she crushed her lips to his and pulled his body on to her. She didn't feel that dizzy anymore and wanted him inside her. Hell… at this point she didn't care if he fucked her until she passed out cold. Nessie couldn't explain how her body felt. She was extremely horny and needed Jake in the most absolute way. Jake didn't protest and succumbed to her needs. His dick grew even harder as he slid it up and down her lips. The swelling was almost painful… but in a good sexual way. He gripped her curly hair as he thrust into her pussy.

"Ung!" she groaned.

"Shit!" he spat as he felt the urge to fuck her wildly.

Jake picked up his speed knowing that his human side no longer had any control. The essence of his wolf took over and wanted to mate… no more time for games. Her moans drove him even farther as Nessie feared that the bed was gonna crash to the floor. She didn't care that he was fucking her hard… she liked it and made sure that he knew it. "Oh my God Jake… Yes… Yes… Fuck me!" She screamed. Nessie screamed so loud that a few pack members on patrol heard her. Sam, Jared, Quil, and Brady felt a little uncomfortable being able to hear her moan… though it wasn't that much different from seeing the sex everyone had with their pack minds. Seeing each other's sex life was the norm for them. It was something they just had to deal with.

"_We may have another one soon,"_ Jared thought.

"_Yeah… but we don't know for sure. They could be just fucking for fun," _Quil thought.

"_Where have you been? Nessie is ovulating you know,"_ Sam thought.

"_Well I haven't been on patrol… so I didn't know,"_ Quil answered.

Sam huffed.

"_Pay attention to patrolling and let them have their fun with some privacy,"_ he thought in his Alpha tone… though he hasn't been alpha in eight years.

"_Whatever… I get to see it all in my head when Jacob phases again. Is it wrong that I'm getting horny thinking about it?"_ Brady thought a bit conflicted.

"_Let those thoughts die! Nessie is his imprint,"_ Sam ordered.

"_I know I know… but come on. It's like watching porn in your head. Seriously… it's hard not to. I try… trust me I do. I don't wanna have a hard on for my packs imprints."_

Sam rolled his eyes at his young pack member trying to understand that he was just a horny teen. It may have been even harder on him since he was a virgin. Brady wasn't a hot head like his pack member Embry. He wanted to be in love with the woman he had sex with. And for now he had patience that he would find her soon. Their ears perked up again as they heard Nessie scream Jacob's name. _"Come on guys… let's get this shift over with,"_ Jared thought yearning to be with his imprint Kim. The pack members trotted on their way to complete their rounds of protecting La Push. All were happy for Jake that he found his imprint and that she loved him too. Sam kinda felt a bit jealous because he never got Emily to scream that way. He shook it off and just blamed it on the fact that Nessie was still a bit tight since she just lost her virginity a day ago. _"Maybe Jake's a bit better,"_ Brady thought, and then ran away from him because he knew he was in for it.

Back at Jacob's, Nessie was sweating buckets as Jake continued to pound his dick into her bringing her poor little pussy to orgasm after orgasm. She couldn't believe how good he felt and didn't care if she even blacked out. She wanted to please him and give herself completely to him. Jake growled again as he felt his balls tighten. He knew he was about to come in her at any second. "Oh God Ness," he moaned as he started to come inside her. Gush after gush he filled her sweet pussy with his seed. Jake felt dizzy and collapsed some of his weight on her as she gripped at his body as her walls trembled. He loved the feeling of her pussy coming on his dick and yearned to have that feeling every single day. After all Nessie was _his_… so Jake was sure that it wouldn't be a problem.

They both lay in each other's arms breathing heavy trying to come down from their orgasmic high. Jake felt like all of his energy was drained from him and couldn't stay conscious for long. Pretty soon Nessie heard the faint snores that came from his throat. _He fell asleep on me?_ she thought a bit agitated. She wondered if that was good or not. She wanted him to hold her and talk to her but she guessed that that would have to wait. There were so many things that she wanted to say. Most importantly… she wanted him to know just how much she loved him. Jake's weight started to get heavier as he got more comfortable in his slumber. Nessie was starting to feel crushed. She squirmed a bit hoping that he would move off of her… but nothing.

"Jake," she groaned. He stirred a little but still remained a sleep. "Jacob," she said a bit louder. He opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Um… You're crushing me… I can't breathe."

"Oh shit… I'm sorry." Jake rolled off of her and pulled her body on to his. "Damn… I fell asleep. Don't think that I did because you're boring," he chuckled. "You just… You just drained the life out of me. Damn your pussy is so fucking good." _Yeah… drained all of the come out of you_ she thought.

Nessie wondered if Jake thought that she was on birth control. The subject never came up... he just knew that she was a virgin. She gulped loudly at the thought of her getting pregnant. She had plans on attending college this fall and being knocked up while trying to go to school would make her family flip. Nessie started to get nervous… but as soon as she did something calmed her. She couldn't explain it… she just knew that Jake would make sure that she was ok. But she had to say something. Jake started to softly rub her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Jake."

Jake squeezed her closer to his body and Nessie closed her eyes. She felt a sensation of peacefulness go through her and slowly dozed off forgetting to mention anything about birth control. All of her thoughts were consumed of loving Jake and making him happy. She really didn't have a care in the world as she was wrapped in his muscular arms. She felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I promise there will be more drama and Jake smexyness. **

**Once in a while I come across a story that I just feel everyone has to read. So far many of you have been good on going by my recommendations. I came across a good Jake/Nessie FF recently called Searching for Gravity by Jennrosee. It is really good. So good that I used it as leverage before I gave a friend a peak at the draft for chapter two… lol. (Love you Erica…lol) Please read it. It's only a few chapters right now but I promise that you will LOVE it. **

**Even though I'm not much of an Edward fan (can you tell), I did come across this smoking hot FF where the author made the scenes from Twilight a bit more sexy. It's called 'From The Cutting Room Floor' by PhoenixRising25 (go to chapter 4 and 8… I wish Twilight was really like **_**that**_**…lol) **

**Once again… I LOVE MY READERS!**

**Take care and have a great week. **

**Lisa:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie woke up to soft kisses to the back of her neck. Jake had been awake for a while and was trying his best to let Nessie sleep longer... but he couldn't resist touching her. "Mmm," Nessie moaned while she was waking up. Jake licked her neck this time and she gasped.

"Jake," she breathed.

"Good morning… sorry to wake you. But I had a hard time just watching you sleep; even though you're so cute when you sleep."

"Oh... Um... Good morning. Wow I got to wake up next to you," she said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah... it felt good having you stay here last night_. It felt right_," he muttered.

"It did. I can't tell you how much… Um… Well... I loved having you hold me when I slept."

"I loved holding you," Jake said as he pushed his swelled dick into her hip.

Nessie was reminded of how horny her body was. She was so horny that it didn't even feel like she just had sex a few hours ago. She needed a release. Her legs were still sticky from when he came in her earlier. Needing Jacob as much as she did… she hitched her leg on his hip giving him access to her.

"Mmm… you want more than a morning kiss?" Jake asked.

"Yes."

Nessie started panting and it felt like her body was in a silent war on letting him come in her again. She wanted him too... and because of that it was driving her crazy. "Jacob," she moaned. Jake positioned himself so that he could enter her and slid his dick in her slowly.

"Mmm," Jake moaned as his dick filled her up.

"I love you," Nessie's voice quivered as she adjusted to his large size.

"I love you too."

Jake picked up his pace and started slamming his body into her. Nessie was already dripping wet and he loved the fact that she was already ready for him. Nessie came undone a few times as she came hard on his dick. The first time she tried to cover her mouth with the pillow but Jake quickly snatched it away. Jake's moans became more urgent as his dick twitched a few times. "Come in me," Nessie moaned. She was shocked that she asked him to do that. She wasn't herself... but she needed Jake and every essence of him. The imprint pull was causing her to want Jake make her pregnant... and the pull was stronger than any rhyme or reason she could think of.

_Oh my God he feels so good. I don't want him to stop. Shit Jake make me yours. I love you… I love you. Oh my God what am I doing? Shit Ness you're gonna wind up frickin' pregnant if you keep this up. Oh my God but he feels so good and I love the way it feels when he comes in me. Come in me Jake… Come in me. Please come in me._

"Come in me Jake," she moaned again this time much louder.

"Yeah… you want me to fuckin' come in you."

"Yes… Yes... Oooh…. Oooh… J… Jacob."

Jacob grabbed her hips and quickened his thrust. Nessie started to come again. Jake groaned as he felt her pussy clamp down on him. A few seconds later he gave his imprint her wish and came deep inside her pussy. He collapsed at the side of her and they both panted like they were running a marathon.

"Oh… Oh my God," Nessie said out of breath. She was really dizzy and couldn't believe how hard she had just came. She didn't have to have sex with more than one person to know that Jake was an excellent lover. She was glad that he was her only. She wanted him to be her last as well. Nessie couldn't picture herself loving a man more than she loved her Jacob. Jacob softly kissed her forehead and told her to get some rest. Not soon after that he was fast asleep. Nessie allowed herself to doze off for around an hour, but then she woke up when Jake quietly groaned and pulled her closer to his body. He was still sound asleep and quickly went back to softly snoring. Nessie laid there beside him for hours thinking of what they had just done. She was so confused. Why didn't she ask Jake to wear a condom? _Did Jake think that I'm on birth control?_ She thought to herself. Nessie started to get nervous if Jake really did think that she was on something. She never stopped him or told him otherwise. It was getting to her and she had to say something, though he looked so content sleeping.

"Jake," she whispered.

"Yes Baby," he answered half sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him making a chill run down her spine.

"Um… I'm sorry. I don't know if I gave you the impression… if I was on birth control or not. But I'm not," she said sounding like she was going to cry at any moment.

"Baby… it's ok," his voice quivered. Jake hated to see her cry and upset.

"I don't know what's come over me. I feel like… Um… I don't know it's just a weird craving that I have and… I don't know how to explain it. _God… there must be something wrong with me_. "

"Nothing's wrong with you."

Jake knew exactly what she was referring to. Because she was his imprint her body physically wanted to conceive with him when she ovulates. From what Jake has heard… it's a powerful thing and a human girl could act like she's in heat like an animal and will be sexually frustrated until they have sex with the shifter. It will last the few days that she's ovulating… then die down.

"Well… Ness. I love you and want to be with you forever. Um…"

"I love you too… but I…"

Nessie stopped mid-sentence because she was going to say that she didn't want to get pregnant right now. But her body wanted that more than anything and it confused her. She felt a numbing pain in her gut as she tried to form the words.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't get pregnant right now. I'm going to school and my father would literally throw me into a wall. He's crazy enough to do that shit to me considering what he's done to mom._

"I… I love you Renesmee… More than you even know."

"Jake," she called out nervously as tears filled her eyes.

Jacob's heart started to ache because his imprint was so scared and confused. He didn't want her to go through this.

"Honey… everything will be ok. Even if I did get you pregnant… I love you. I will take care of you."

"You… You don't understand Jake. My father would kill me. I mean not _murder_. But he would... Um... Well he's threatened to not pay for me to go to school if I didn't do what he wanted. And he's a very violent man sometimes."

Jake grew angry and gritted his teeth. He wondered if Mr. Cullen was ever abusive to Nessie and her mother. She never told him if he was and always skirted around questions about her father. "Ness… does your father… hit… you?" Nessie pressed her head into Jacob's chest as she started to cry heavier and shook her head yes. She hated to admit that her father was abusive and always just prayed that her and her mother would escape it one day. Jake felt a heat roll through his body and started to vibrate. He was so angry that he was on the verge of shifting. Nessie looked up at him confused with a scared look. "Jake... Are you ok?" Jacob didn't answer but kept his eyes closed shut trying to concentrate on calming himself down. He had more control over his anger and most importantly didn't want to hurt Nessie since she was so close to him. Nessie didn't know why his body was vibrating. At first she thought he was having a seizure of some type. She sat up in the bed afraid that Jake was in pain.

"Jake… Do you need me to call an ambulance!"

"No… No," he breathed. "I'm ok. I just need to calm down. I get like this… when I get really angry. I'm sorry I scared you."

Jake took a few deep breaths and his trembling died down.

"My God Jake…"

"I'm ok Baby."

Jacob did his best to calm down so that he could comfort her. That was the last thing that he wanted; Nessie seeing him phase without knowing crap. But his feelings for her father quickly grew to hatred and wanted to see him pay for the way he had treated his imprint. He pulled her back down on the bed and held her close to his body.

"Ness," he breathed almost inaudible. "Honey… when was the last time that he… that he hit you?"

"Jake… I don't wanna talk about it… Please."

"Renesmee… please tell me."

"Um… Um…" Nessie had to think about it. The last incident always seems like yesterday because it stung and was always so fresh in her mind. "Um… about two months ago. He was… Um he was angry because I stood up for my mother when they were arguing." _He's a dead man _Jake thought to himself.

"My God… Baby I'm so sorry. Trust me… he will never put his hands on you again."

"I would like to believe that," she mumbled softly.

"Believe it… I don't know what I would do if someone hurt you."

Jake started rubbing her back and Nessie kissed his chest.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too."

Jake squeezed her tighter to his body trying his best to stay calm. What he really wanted to do was show Mr. Cullen how it felt to be the vulnerable one; see how it feels if he slapped him across the room. Jake no longer felt comfortable with having Nessie sleep under her parent's roof and wanted her there with him in La Push.

"Baby... you don't need to be there. You need to leave… come live with me."

"I want too… Trust me I do. I don't like living there. But he… but he would be so mad. He would cut me off and not help me with school."

"Well what do you think he would do if you did wind up pregnant… the same thing right? _You need to be with me,_" he said more in his Alpha tone.

"Jake… I might not get pregnant… so why freak him out when he doesn't have to be freaked out. I can make it a few more months until I can move into my dorm."

Jake didn't see her reasoning for staying in an unhealthy situation. He wanted her away from her father. Nessie wanted to get his mind off of her father so she started kissing him. As she kissed him her body yearned for him more and the fire started back up again. She wanted to make love to him… she needed him inside her. Jake grew hard as a rock and pulled her body on to him. The imprint pull was urging him to take her and come inside her again. But he too was conflicted. Jake knew that she was trying to distract him with sex… and it was working because he was hard as stone and her fingers caressing his dick made him want to ignore that fact that this was just a distraction. But the pull was too strong for him to deny anything. Even though Nessie may have been trying to change the conversation, she wanted to mate and it was driving him crazy. Jake didn't want Nessie to suffer more than she had too. It was hard for his brain to form the words but he tried his best to get it out. "Do you… want me to wear condoms for now on?" It killed him inside to say that. It was like asking himself if he wanted to cut his dick off. Nessie continued to kiss him still lost in her passion. "Renesmee… Honey… do you need us to be more careful?" he breathed. Nessie gulped. "I… I really don't know?" she answered confused. All her body knew is that she wanted Jake to come inside her and make a baby. Her confusion made her a bit dizzy. "Jake… I… I just know that I need you to come inside me." Jacob's dick twitched and he let out a groan and lined his dick up to her pussy and started to fuck her. He knew his imprint was craving to reproduce and it was hard for him to deny her needs. Even when he knew that she was confused as hell on how her body felt… and the fact that her father would be livid… he still continued to pound inside her until they both came. Gooey globs of his come were pushed out of her pussy as Jake thrust sharply into her. It trickled down her lips and on to his sheets. Nessie gasped for air as she continued to come and griped his dick with her contractions. "Oh God… Oh God," she panted. Jake licked and kissed her neck driving her even more insane.

"I love you Ness," he breathed. "I need you so much."

"I love you… And I need you too," she moaned.

Jake needed Nessie to be with him. The ache of being away from her and the fact that she was living in turmoil upset him greatly. He would do anything in the world for her. He despised her father and wanted him to disappear. Jake could easily end him… but he didn't want to hurt Nessie in another way. He wanted her to feel safe... and knew that that wasn't possible as long as she lived under his roof. _She must leave… she has to_ he thought to himself. He kissed Nessie in her mouth as she softly moaned gripping his short shaggy hair.

"You're my everything Jacob," she breathed.

"And you are mine… more than you'll ever know."

***oooOOOooo***

Jake and Nessie used condoms ever since that talk. And they went through a lot more than expected. So he stocked up at the pharmacy with a few boxes. But Jake's come did find away into her body… by way of her mouth. It was Nessie's first time giving oral sex and she wasn't sure that she was doing it right. But Jake truly enjoyed it. Nessie never went to the pharmacy for her emergency birth control. When her mind became un-foggy it was too late to take it anyway. So she just accepted that she may have gotten pregnant and had to wait around to see if that indeed did happen.

As the weeks went on Nessie wondered like crazy if she was pregnant by the man she adored. She nervously waited for her period to come on. It wasn't like clockwork... but it did come on around the same time each month with only a few days here and there not on the exact day. So on the first day that she expected her period and it didn't come she really didn't freak out. The second day she was a bit more nervous. By the fifth day she knew that it was a great possibility that she could be pregnant because her period was later than it ever was. Nessie assumed that she would be terrified coming down to the final hours… but she somehow knew that Jake would take care of her and be there for her how she needed him. Her world would be totally different if she was going to be a mother… but she felt like she was ready. She had to be. She wanted this… asked for it even though she felt like something pushed her towards wanting this so bad a few weeks ago. Jake has been so sweet to her ever since she met him. Sometimes she feels like it's all an elaborate dream; that she found someone so loving and attentive. Nessie knew with every fiber of her being that she was in love… deeply in love with Jacob Black. She even scribbled his name in her art pads and with quiet yearning… even wrote _Black_ as her last name in her journal. How she prayed that one day he would give her his name; she would take it proudly.

Nessie went over to Jasmine's house because she needed someone to talk to. She didn't want to alert Jake until she knew for sure if she was pregnant. She felt weird but didn't know for sure since she only heard what pregnancy felt like. She would feel nauseous but not enough to actually puke. Everything was so frustrating… not knowing. Nessie knew that all hell would break loses if her father found out or even thought that she was pregnant. She wondered if it would be something easy to hide? And if she could… How long and for _what reason_. Once her dad found out even months down the line… he would most likely freak out. Nessie sat nervously on Jasmine's bed with her pregnancy test buried at the bottom of her purse.

"God girl… you really know how to put yourself in a situation," Jasmine said as she put one of her books away in her bookcase.

"I know." Nessie sighed. "The crazy thing is I don't know if I'm wishing to be pregnant or not?"

"So… you want to be pregnant?"

"That's a tricky question. Yes I love Jake and Lord knows I want his child one day. But… Um… It's gonna be crazy if I am. I mean my dad will be more than pissed."

"Yeah… he will. Still think that you should leave now. I mean you're eighteen. Hell… stay with _us_ until you move into the dorm. I'm sure your mother would agree to that."

"Mmm… I don't know. She really doesn't stand up to my dad that much. And He wants more control over me. Though he wouldn't know what I'll be doing at the dorm. So it makes no sense to me the way he thinks sometimes."

Jasmine sat on the bed beside her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Well how long are you gonna wait to take the test? I mean I'm sure you can take it now. Did you buy one?"

"Yeah… I bought it this morning. It's in my purse."

"Well… Um… What are you waiting for?"

"Um… Don't know. I think I'm scared to take it. I wanted to wait until Jake got off of work just in case it was positive so… Um… I don't know?"

"Well… The anticipation is killing me. He knows you're late right?"

"He knows… but not _how_ late."

"Well what does he think about all of this?" she asked curiously.

"Um… Well… I guess… Well he wants a baby with me. It's hard to explain. He just doesn't want my dad to flip out and not pay for me to go to school. If I am pregnant… he won't be mad about it. I think he would actually be happy. He wants me to live with him."

"I know… he asked you to live with him a couple of weeks ago. Man Ness… you must be going through it." _Going through it doesn't even come close_ she thought to herself. "So you might as well take it here. I mean… don't take it at your parents. They might walk in on you or see it in the trash."

"I wasn't going to put it in the trash… I'm not that stupid. It would be tossed down the block somewhere."

"Well since my sister knows what you're going through… you don't really have to hide the evidence like a killer. She understands and will support you."

"Thanks."

Nessie felt a little better. She needed all the emotional support she could get if the test was positive. She made a deep sigh and rummaged through her purse for the test. She went incognito with shades and a hat when she bought it. Nessie even went in someone else's car to get it fearing that someone would notice her car. Her throat felt as dry as the desert when she gulped.

"Wow... in just a few minutes I will find out if I'm pregnant."

"Yes… so please get it over with. Stop staring at the box… it's not gonna talk to you."

"Funny," she muttered.

Nessie sat on the toilet frozen looking at the pregnancy test waiting to see the result. She couldn't take the anticipation any more so she picked it up in her hands and stared at it. Her hands were trembling and she couldn't stop shaking. It was already positive before the minutes were up. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I'm dead." Nessie didn't cry though she had assumed that she would break down. Jasmine thought that she was in shock because her reaction wasn't over the top. It was hitting Nessie slowly that she was really pregnant.

_Oh my God… I'm really pregnant. Ok... Ok. I can do this. I mean… yeah all shit will hit the fan once my family finds out. But I think I can handle it. Gosh… my dad's gonna be pissed. I really don't want to have to tell him. Shit. I really need Jacob right now. _

After a moment of Nessie thinking silently to herself her tears started to spill over and she sobbed in her best friend's arms. She stayed at Jasmine's house for a while to wait for Jacob to get off of work. She didn't want to tell him this type of news over the phone… it may have affected the way he worked; she didn't want to get him in trouble. He needed this job… now more than he did a few hours ago before she knew for sure that there was going to be a new mouth to feed. Nessie knew that he had savings for his dream of owning his own shop one day… but even that wasn't enough to buy one any time soon. She feared that he would have to use some of that to help with the baby. Nessie was willing to get a job if she had too. She had only did volunteer work… but was willing to do what she could so they wouldn't struggle that much. Nessie knew for sure that her dad would cut her off financially. It was going to be a drastic change for her… but she was willing to go through it all as long as she had Jacob's love. She knew for a fact that she would chose love over wealth any day. Nessie hugged Jasmine goodbye when it was time for her to head to La Push.

"Jake should be heading home around this time."

"Ok… well call me if you need anything."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nessie noticed that her hands were starting to tremble as she held the steering wheel. The ride seemed so much longer to her than before. Maybe it was because she wanted to be there that exact second but couldn't. She pulled up to his house and parked her car. Nessie smirked knowing that once her father knew everything that he would probably take his car back so she couldn't drive it anymore. _Oh well it was nice while it lasted_ she thought to herself. She rang the doorbell and waited to hear movement. The door opened a few seconds later with Jake standing there freshly showered in a T-shirt and cut-off jeans. His hair was still a bit wet and he looked as sexy as he always did to her. She even felt more connected to him because a part of him was growing inside of her.

"Hey Baby. I missed you," he breathed as he pulled her close to him.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"You alright… what is it Baby?"

"Jake," she whispered.

"_Yes?"_

"Umm… I think I'm pregnant. Well the test that I took today said that I was."

"Really," he said lovingly.

"Yeah," she murmured.

Jake leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He was happy and tortured at the same time because he knew her father wouldn't take the news so well. But Nessie was his and he would stake his claim on her. She would be safe with him. He loved her more than anything and wanted her to be his wife. He couldn't stand another day without her being be his side every night. Jake gripped her tighter to his body as he deepened the kiss. Nessie felt dizzy and weak in her knees and was glad that he was supporting her weight or she would have been on the ground.

"I love you so much," Jake breathed.

"I love you too."

Jake closed the door behind her and watched her movements. She moved slowly almost as if she was in a daze and sat down on the sofa. "Baby… it's gonna be ok," he said as he walked over to her. Nessie finally broke down and cried into her hands.

"No it's not Jake. I'm… I'm starting school in September."

"You still can do that Baby."

"Who am I kidding? My dad will definitely not pay for me to go."

Nessie cried getting more nervous by the seconds. Jake looked calm as he pulled her into his body and held her. She thought that he couldn't possibly know how much trouble she would be in. Her father would kill her.

"_Jake?"_

"Don't worry Ness... I'll take care of you. You forget that you're the love of my life. I'm never gonna let you feel like you're alone in anything... I love you."

"I love you too," she cried.

"Aw… Baby," he said as he tightened the embrace.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I won't let anything happen to you."

"My dad's gonna kill me if I am Jake."

"No he won't… He won't lay a hand on you."

Nessie's father would be more than disappointed in her. He would be furious and probably would try to hurt her in a fit of rage. But Jake wasn't going to let anything happen to his imprint. He would rip her poor father to shreds if he even thought about touching her again. Jake lovingly gazed in her eyes that were spilling over with tears. He wanted to comfort her and let her know that he loved her more than anything and not to worry about her crazy father. "Baby… you can live here. I wanna be with you… I wanna take care of you." He leaned over to her and softly kissed her lips. "I love you Baby. We _can_ do this." Nessie knew that Jake loved her… and even though things felt rushed… they didn't because she was deeply in love with him and couldn't explain the quick attachment. She just knew that she loved Jacob Black more than anything in the world. Nessie hoped that he loved her as much as she loved him. She loved him so much that she wanted to be his wife. But she felt so vulnerable and confused because she had so many questions without answers. What would her parents do? Would her dad be so mad that he wouldn't pay for her to go to school? Would she wind up a single mom? Would Jake marry her? Nessie started to sob harder into Jacob's neck.

"Ness… Baby… don't cry," Jake said with pain in his voice.

"What are we gonna do Jake?"

"_We're gonna have a baby_. That's what we're gonna do. Don't worry Honey. I love you more than anything. I love you so much."

Jake lifted her face so that she would look at him. His eyes started to tear as he looked at his beloved imprint. She was confused and scared and he didn't want her to feel that way. If only she knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy… to have her feel secure. If only she knew how much he wanted her to be his _wife_.

"Renesmee Cullen," he breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Nessie lost her train of thought for a moment. Yes she dreamed of being his wife… but dared to even mention her wishes; especially now because they have only been together for a short period of time. But she definitely didn't want someone to marry her because of guilt that he knocked her up. She didn't want Jake to feel trapped to be with her. "I… I… want to. But… no," she said painfully. It even shocked her because she wanted to be his wife someday. Jake's face crumbled and didn't understand her answer. Nessie felt a pain in her chest as she looked at his expression.

"I love you Jake. I love so much. But… But… I don't want you to marry me _just because I'm pregnant_…"

"That's not it. I would marry you _anyway _Ness. I love you." Jake caressed her tear covered cheeks. "I love you Baby. The fact that you're pregnant… it's just a bonus. I want… No I _need_ you to be my wife."

Nessie stared at Jake in amazement. She couldn't speak and blinked her eyes a few times. Her breathing deepened and she felt a flash of heat go through her body. The way Jacob was looking at her paralyzed her. Jake leaned in and softly kissed her lips again. Nessie melted at his touch and kissed him back.

"Renesmee… please." Jake took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Baby… please feel how much I love you. Please understand how much I wanna be your husband. I want to marry you Ness. Will you… will you marry me?" Nessie's fears fled her body and were replaced by the certainty in his eyes. She brought her hand up from his chest and caressed his face. Jake blinked and a tear fell and touched her finger. "Yes Jake," she said quietly. Jake pushed out a breath and pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her so passionately that she felt dizzy in seconds. He was filled with overwhelming joy as he kissed his future wife. "I promise you Baby… I will love you for the rest of my life." Jake picked her up with her lips still attached to his and carried her off to his bedroom to make love to her. He gently laid her on the bed and took her clothes off then quickly stripped himself naked. Jake climbed on top of her with tears in his eyes. "Oh my God… my Baby's pregnant," Jacob breathed. He started to kiss her all over her breast and neck while Nessie tried her best to caress his dick. Jake lost his patience and wanted to be inside her so he shoved his dick in her pussy. "Mmm," she groaned." She wasn't soaking wet so the friction of his dick sent her over the edge with pleasure and pain. The house was filled with both of their cries of ecstasy. "Fuck me harder," Nessie begged. Jake almost lost it but had to control his instincts. He pushed only a little bit harder into her and she squealed like she enjoyed it.

"You like that?" he moaned.

"Yes… Yes… Oh my God Jake Fuck me!"

Jake made the head board make a distinct pang as he fucked her sharply making her eyes roll in the back of her head. He was so happy that she was finally going to be his. More than a girlfriend… more than a woman he knocked up… but his wife.

"Ooh… Oooh… Jake. I… I… love you," she yelled out.

"I love you too Ness."

Jake gently bit her neck and she shivered in his hold.

"I want you to come real hard on my dick… You hear me."

"Yes… Yes Jacob."

Jacob started to fuck her faster... almost in his wolf speed.

"Oh My God… you're gonna make me come… Ahh I'm gonna come!"

"That's right Baby… Come on my dick."

"Ahhh! Ahhh! J… Jake!" Nessie yelled as she started to come really hard. "Oh my God… SHIT!"

"_Nessie,"_ Jacob groaned as he started to come inside her. They held each other in their arms and slowly drifted off to sleep. Before Jake was totally unconscious, he muttered the words, "I love you."

***oooOOOooo***

Nessie drove home with a bit more confidence. She knew the possible outcomes of her parent's reactions... and was willing to face them head on. If her father wanted to threaten her with money… so be it. She didn't fucking care anymore. She had Jake… and he was worth way more than money. But Nessie didn't plan to tell them right away. But she had to tell them soon since she wanted to get married to Jake so that she could move in with him. Her stomach started to feel weird as she pulled up to the house. She's felt like her period had been on for days… but this feeling was the feeling she got when she was sick with the flu; she felt nauseous. _Great_ she thought to herself. She made it in the house and said Hi to her mother. Her father wasn't there… she had no clue of where he was. He wasn't home that much between work and his mistresses; though Nessie's mother tried her best to ignore that fact. Mrs. Cullen looked at Nessie skeptically while she was in the kitchen. She looked sick to her. Her curiosity was answered when Nessie gaged and dashed to the kitchen sink.

"Eww… Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Nessie groaned surprised that she threw up so soon.

"What's wrong… have you been sick all day?"

"Um… No. It just started."

"Well what did you…" Mrs. Cullen paused.

She was going to ask what her daughter ate. Then she thought to ask what she fucked. Nessie never told her that she was having sex and always made it seem like they were not that intimate.

"Renesmee… are you _pregnant_?"

"What… No. I'm not pregnant," she answered then gaged again in the sink. _Shit… This is not good_ she thought to herself.

Nessie rinsed her mouth out with water with her hands when she was done gagging. Her mother continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"Please don't lie to me," her mother said sternly.

"Um… Um…," Nessie stuttered giving away the truth faster than the speed of light.

Her mother let out a big sigh and leaned against the granite counter and started to cry.

"I don't believe that you're this stupid! I gave you birth control… I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry Mom," Nessie cried.

"So… it's Jacob's isn't it?"

"Yeah," she answered faintly.

Nessie was starting to feel sick again and her mother's accusations weren't helping at all. Her mother held her forehead and started to massage it trying to relieve some of the tension. She was thinking that she should call to get her an appointment for an abortion. Mrs. Cullen knew that she couldn't force her… but hoped that she would see the reasoning why it would be beneficial to her future. She didn't want to see her stuck with a poor Native on the reservation. She wanted a better life for her daughter.

"My God… why would you fuck up your life like this!" she screamed out. "You… You shouldn't keep it."

"What!"

"You're going to college… You don't need a baby right now."

"Huh? I'm not going-"

"Trust me… it's best for you. You may not see it now… But you-"

"NO… NO! I will not do that!"

"But-"

"No… and you can't make me… I can do what I want."

"Listen… calm down. You need to think about this. You can have a baby later when your life is together… and you find a good man to marry. Jake may be nice… but he's not the right man for you. Not marriage material. You deserve better."

Nessie's head felt like it was about to explode. Jacob was her life. How could she deserve better… when he was the best. So what if he didn't have that much money. She loved him more than anything and wanted to be his wife. She was going to have their baby… no matter what.

"How… How can you say that Mom... _deserve better_. I fucking love him!" she screamed making her voice bounce off the kitchen walls due to the acoustics.

"Honey… he probably can't even _afford _to have a baby. What… he has a little job at a mechanic shop? He never went to college. I mean you deserve more."

"He went to school for cars. He's a licensed mechanic. More importantly… he's everything to me. I love him."

"It's infatuation Baby. He looks nice… The sex may be good. But it's… it's not real."

"It's real alright... realer than you and dad. At least he respects me enough to not hit me or fuck other people."

Her mother gasped and covered her mouth.

"How dare you fucking say that!"

"What… say the truth?" Nessie spat as more tears fell.

"Oh… so you just know everything now huh? So what are you gonna do… what he plans to _marry _you," her mother said sarcastically.

"Yes… he does."

Mrs. Cullen slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head back and forth in disbelief.

"We're not going to allow this to happen."

"Huh? _Allow this_. Mom… it's happening. I'm pregnant and I'm going to be his wife."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" her father yelled from the hall way. He had just arrived home and heard them arguing in the kitchen. "What the Fuck! You're pregnant by that savage jerk!"

Nessie started to feel like she was going to have a panic attack. All of this was too much for her to take. She felt like she was being attacked… and she felt helpless in their presence. She wanted Jake. Her hands were trembling and she wanted to leave. "I don't believe this! This is fucking unacceptable. That… That… That fucking bum! I swear I question your intelligence," her father scorned. Nessie started to cry even more. She felt trapped and started to feel like she couldn't breathe.

"This is your fault Bella… for letting her date that fucking bum. I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Don't blame this on me Edward!"

"Why Not!"

"Fuck You!" Her mother spat.

Nessie's father's eyes grew even angrier. He lifted his hand and smacked her mother in the face. Nessie gasped and covered her mouth. Her mother started yelling at the top of her lungs. Mr. Cullen lunged forward to his wife to hit her again. Nessie yelled 'No' and picked up the blender by its handle and rushed to them hitting her dad on his back. She was aiming for his head but missed. Her father turned around in shock and mugged her in the face making her fly into the fridge. Her back hit it hard and she fell to the floor.

"Edward!" her mother screamed.

"Get the fuck away from me Bella. This in all on you!"

Nessie slowly tried to get off of the floor. She wanted to run but was to dizzy or scared to. "Jacob," she cried. She finally got the strength to get up and dashed to her bedroom while her parents were still arguing. She locked the door with shaky hands and nervously called Jacob.

Only a few minutes away Jake and some of his pack members were in his truck about to go to a dinner in Forks since no one really felt like cooking. Leah plucked Jake in the back of his ear a few times grinning because she was happy that he was getting married. She didn't like to see Jake suffer… and the last few weeks was hard for him to be away from his imprint.

"About frickin' time," Leah said. "When do you think that you will marry?"

"Um… I don't know. It won't be a long engagement I know that."

"Man I'm so happy for you Cuz," Quil said smiling.

"Thanks."

"So when are you going to give her the promise bracelet?" Brady asked from the far back of the truck. He was busy texting someone on his phone but needed to chime in on the conversation.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow. I could have given it to her tonight. Wasn't really thinking."

"You're getting her a ring right?" Leah asked sternly.

"Sure, sure… just gotta figure out some things if I plan to get it this week."

Jake thought of the dent it would put in his bank account. He wanted to get her something really nice… something her family would be proud of.

"Well don't go spending your last penny. I've talked to her. She's not that materialistic," Leah said.

"I know… I know."

"She would be happy with something plain."

"I saw your conversation in my head too… I know."

"Well then you know she doesn't want a frickin' diamond… She wants an amethyst fool."

Jake chuckled.

"Well… do you wanna go with me tomorrow to pick it out?"

"Did you really have to ask?"

Jake heard Nessie's ring tone and answered his phone.

"Hey you talked her up," Brady giggled.

"Hey, Baby," Jake said with a smile.

"Jake!" Nessie cried. "Please get me!"

"Wa… What happened… where the fuck are you?!"

"I'm in my room. My parents found out that I was pregnant… and they started fighting. My dad… my dad pushed me into the fridge and I fell.

"Fuck!"

"I'm scared. Oh God Jake. I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna live with you. I don't care what my dad does. Please come get me."

"I'm on my way. We'll be there in five minutes. Stay put until I get there. I'm in the truck already with the pack."

Jake didn't even care that he used that terminology. He just cared about the miles that were between them. He thought of just jumping out of the truck and phasing to run there. He would get there much faster if he did. But he just drove like a bat out of hell to get to her.

"Oh my God… her father hurt her," Leah gasped. Everyone heard the conversation pretty well due to their keen abilities.

"That fucking bustard put his hands on Nessie," Jake growled.

"Fuck," Seth spat.

"He's a dead man," Jake said through his teeth.

"Shit," Brady said while he put his cell phone up.

"Damn Jake… try not to phase and kill his ass," Quil said hoping that they weren't rushing to a blood bath.

"I can't promise that shit."

"Jake… just get Nessie and leave ok," Leah said nervously. "You don't wanna kill her father. Well you probably _do_… but just try to control yourself. Why scare the shit out of her that you transform into an animal. She's probably stressed the hell out as it is. Don't phase ok."

Leah was trying her best to reason as much as she could with her fuming Alpha.

"I don't need to phase to kill him," Jake said under his breath.

"I know. Just… Just don't hurt him. Just get Nessie home ok. _Your_ home where she belongs," Leah said with worry.

A few miles away Nessie scattered around her room packing only the essentials. She packed her laptop, phone charger, lotion, deodorant, and a few clothes and shoes. Nessie looked at her bed and saw the dream catcher that Jake made for her a few weeks ago and snatched it and put it in her bag. She wasn't going to leave that there. She wasn't even going to go to the bathroom to get her shampoo and toothbrush. She could go to the store to get those things. Nessie still heard her parents screaming and felt bad that she caused this. She thought that if she was a bit smarter she wouldn't have let her hormones get to her like they did when they were having unprotected sex. Nessie's phone rang but it wasn't Jake's ring tone it was Leah's.

"Hello?"

"We're outside in front of your house. Are you ok to come to the door… or do you need us to come get you?"

"Wa… it's just you and Jake?"

"No… a few others are with us. We can easily break the door down and get you wherever you are." Quil nodded his head at Leah's comment knowing he was dying to kick the door in as if it were made out of paper. Nessie heard a loud knocking on the door and her parents stopped arguing. Jake banged on the door again. Nessie grabbed her bag and ran down the steps. "Jake!" she yelled. Jacob pushed on the door as if it were unlocked and opened it busting the hinges with his superhuman strength. "What the Fu…" Mr. Cullen said a bit dazed. Nessie ran past her father and ran into Jake's arms. "Go to the truck Ness," he ordered then glowered at her father. Jake wasn't done with Mr. Cullen and had a few words for him. Nessie started to walk to the truck and her father called after her. "Get back here… you are not going anywhere! You are still my daughter," Mr. Cullen yelled as he took a step to his doorway. Jake and Quil blocked his way towering over his tiny frame. "She's your daughter but she's my future wife," Jake growled like an animal. To be more accurate… he growled like a wolf. Mr. Cullen's eyes widened as he heard the growl rise from Jake's chest. He thought he was crazy which proved even more that his daughter was letting her life go to shit by being with him. Leah held Nessie in her arms in the truck trying her best to sooth her. Brady was biting his lip looking out of the window praying that no one would get seriously hurt. He wasn't worried about his pack members… so he was just hoping that his Alpha and Beta wouldn't kill the poor girl's father. Brady was glad that Paul wasn't there because it would have made things worst. Paul would cause more havoc than calm the situation. Paul, Embry, and Colin were on patrol while Jared and Sam were home with their wives.

Mr. Cullen quickly gave up once he noticed that he had no say in the situation anymore. There were two tall muscle bound men standing in his path. But he still wanted Nessie to know that if she chose this life that it would be on her and not to run back for his help. "If this is what you want… so be it. Hope your man has enough money to get your ass through school. This is it. I'm taking my down payment back as soon as I can. Have your fucking bum support you." Jake felt the heat travel down his spine and started to tremble slightly. Quil had no clue if Jake would be able to control himself and started to pull him down the porch steps so that they could get back in the truck without any casualties. "God… you can be such a stupid little bitch," Mr. Cullen said under his breath. But it was loud enough for a shifter to hear. Jake's body started to tremble more as his eyes filled with rage. Mr. Cullen took a step back. "Oh shit," Brady said under his breath as he noticed what was happening. Nessie looked up and out the window and Leah quickly pulled her head into the crook of her neck. Leah prayed that Jake wouldn't lose control. She didn't want Nessie to see what happened if he did. She wasn't just worried about her seeing Jacob phase… she was worried about her seeing her father ripped to bloody shreds.

"What did you just say," Jacob growled as he felt his skin tingle from the wolf hairs that were begging to burst through. Mr. Cullen gulped but was still too stubborn to back down. "I said… that she can be a stupid little bi-"

Everything went black for Mr. Cullen as he felt excruciating pain run through his body. Quil tried his best to stop Jake… but he wasn't quick enough. Jake was Alpha. Worst of all… Jake was pissed.

**Author's Note:**  
><strong>Again, please review and let me know what you think. I'm still not that comfortable writing in 3<strong>**rd**** person… but hopefully I will get better with that over the months. **

**Once again… I love ALL of my readers:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie didn't see the extent of the damage that Jake did to her father since Leah held her. She was scared to ask exactly what happened. She knew from the owws from the truck that _something_ happened. She stayed quite except for her small murmurs as Jake rubbed her back. Jake had to wipe the blood off of his hand before he touched her. He messed up her father pretty good but didn't have any remorse. Well at least at that second he didn't; he was still pissed that he shoved her. Jake just hoped that Nessie would forgive him. Mr. Cullen wasn't dead though a part of him wished he killed him. It took every ounce of Quil's strength to pull him off of him. Jacob may have broken his jaw. He did hear a few cracks when he punched his face. Mr. Cullen's nose and mouth bleed like a red river. He didn't even hear Mrs. Cullen's screams as he pounded his fist into his body. Nessie's silence was also due to her shock. She knew that Jacob hurt her father but she couldn't hate him for that. For all she knew her dad deserved it. Many nights she had to watch her mother wipe the blood away from her face as she told Nessie that she was ok… when she really wasn't. Both her mother and she had scars and bruises inflicted on them by the man that was supposed to love them. Many of her visual scares and bruises have long healed. But the emotional scars would stay forever.

The ride back to La Push didn't seem long to Nessie though her mind was consumed with so many other things to really pay attention to the time. Quil turned off the truck and Brady jumped out with a sad smirk thinking of the emotional pain that Nessie must have been going through. Leah kissed the top of her head and got out. The pack told Jake and Nessie goodbye. Nessie's eyebrows furrowed wondering how they were going to get home. She figured that they were just going to walk to the closest house or call someone to pick them up. She had no clue that they planned to run home in their beastly forms. Jake carefully helped her out of the truck and carried her bag. He slowly walked her to her new home. The pack made their way into the trees and burst into mighty wolves distraught by the night's events.

"_Man that shit was crazy," _Quil thought.

"_Oh my God… all that shit happened. Why didn't anyone tell me!"_ Paul growled. He was a few miles away on patrol with Embry and Colin.

"_Didn't have time,"_ Quil thought.

"_I'm just glad that she's away from all of that craziness,"_ Leah thought.

"_Wow… that took a lot of restraint for Jake not to kill him. I mean… he was so pissed. I just knew that he was gonna be a gonner,"_ Brady thought.

"_Mr. Cullen is an ass… thinking he could put his hands on a woman. He deserved even more than what Jake did. Man Paul… I kinda wished you were there,"_ Seth thought.

"_I could still fucking go there,"_ Paul growled.

"_No… No… don't do anything rash. That's still Nessie's father,"_ Leah pleaded.

"_Damn… so Jake almost phased in front of her dad,"_ Embry thought.

"_Shit… Looks like it,"_ Colin agreed.

"_Well I just hope she will be alright. I never knew that her father hits her," _Leah thought as tears came to her eyes.

"_Do not go to her house,"_ Quil ordered as he read Paul's thoughts.

Paul huffed because he had to obey Quil in Jacob's absence. But he could physically go if he wanted too. Paul was not Alpha and didn't have full mind control like Jacob did.

"Please don't," Quil pleaded knowing that his word wouldn't be enough to keep his hot headed pack member from running to Forks.

Back at Jake's house Nessie sat on the sofa in a daze trembling. She was scared for both of her parents. Her mother for if her father hit her again… and her father for if his injuries were severe.

"Jake," Nessie cried.

"Yes, Baby."

"Wa… What did you do to my father... is he hurt really bad?"

"Um… He'll live. I mean. I did hit 'em a few times. I may have… broken his jaw. I'm so sorry… but I couldn't stop myself. He... He... called you a…"

"What did he call me?"

"Never mind."

"No… No tell me. Trust me… he hasn't always said loving things to me."

"Um… Well he said that you were a stupid little bitch," Jake said flinching. He couldn't stand anyone referring to his imprint as a bitch.

"Oh." Nessie sighed. "I… well… Um don't worry about me being mad at you. I forgive you Jake."

"I didn't mean to hurt him Ness... he just made me so mad. Shit you said that he pushed you. Are you ok?"

"Um… Yeah. I think so?"

Nessie started to notice the pain in her back. She knew that she hit the fridge pretty hard. She prayed that her baby was ok. She didn't even realize that the baby could have been in danger from the impact. She started to cry fearing that their baby was hurt.

"Honey… what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Um… My back really hurts."

"Well, let me see."

Nessie turned her body away from Jacob and he pulled up the back of her shirt. His body stiffened in rage when he saw the large bruise that covered the right side of her back. "Does it look bad?" Nessie asked with her voice quivering. Jake was silenced by his anger and was trying to concentrate on not phasing yet again in front of her.

"_Jake?"_

"Um… You… You have a large bruise on your back. Shit."

"Oh… Well it hurts pretty bad now that I'm thinking about it."

Jake thought of the baby and wondered if her father's ignorance caused her to have a miscarriage. Nessie was so shocked that he didn't think that she would notice much that was going on.

"Honey… do you feel weird or anything; like your _stomach_."

"Um… No... I mean I feel nauseous. But I felt that way all day."

"I… I really think I should take you to the hospital to make sure you're ok. I mean you're pregnant and you were just knocked into a fridge."

"Um… Ok. I guess we should go?"

It was hard for Jacob to separate his brain. He wanted to kill Mr. Cullen for hurting his imprint. But he also had to concentrate on getting her to the hospital to get checked out. He looked down at his jeans and noticed the blood from where he wiped his hands clean.

"I think you should change… You can't go in the ER all bloody."

"Um… You're right. It will only take a few seconds."

Jacob washed the blood off of his hands in the kitchen sink then threw on a new T-shirt and pair of jeans. He helped Nessie stand up from the sofa trying to control his facial features. He was so worried about her but he didn't want her to worry more.

While they were in his truck he called his father and told him that he was taking Nessie to the hospital. Quil had already got to his house and told him what happened that night. Nessie pulled out her cell phone to call her mother. She wanted to make sure that she was ok and not staying at the house if her father was going to be there. Her mother was crying when she answered the phone.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked with fear.

"Um… Just worried about you. Are you still home?"

"No… Grandpa Charlie took me to his house after your dad was arrested."

"Dad was arrested?"

"Yeah… I told Charlie that he hit me. I have the hand print on my face to prove it. I really didn't want to tell him. I never really told him about our marital… Um problems."

"Oh," Nessie's voice quivered. "Well don't go back to him Mom… promise me that."

Her mother sighed and it sounded like she accepted that she was going to be a victim for a while longer. "Please," Nessie cried." It was breaking Jacob's heart listening to their conversation.

"Oh Honey…"

"Please Mom. Hell… I'm on the way to the hospital now just to make sure the baby and I are ok. There's a large ass bruise covering my back. Dad pushed me in the fridge pretty hard. I'm not really ok."

"Oh my God Renesmee. Wa… What hospital are you going too?"

"Um?"

"Forks Community," Jake answered.

"Um… Forks Community."

"Oh… Well Grandpa Charlie and I will be there Sweetie."

"You don't have to…"

"No… I'm going."

Nessie groaned knowing that she would have to deal with her grandfather finding out that she was pregnant. She really didn't want any more stress than she had to deal with. "Ok… I guess I'll see yall when you get there." Nessie put her phone back in her purse and sighed. She wondered how concerned her mother really was for the baby since she wanted her to get rid of it only an hour ago. Jacob felt a bit uneasy that he was going to see Mrs. Cullen after beating her husband up to a pulp. _Fuck it_ he thought to himself. He had to deal with it at some point.

It didn't take Jacob long to get to the hospital. He parked the truck and walked Nessie in the emergency room. It wasn't that crowded so he was thankful that she would be seen in a timely manner.

"Sir can I help you?" a lady asked standing behind a counter.

"Yes... Um... My fiancé… she's pregnant and she was knocked into a fridge really hard by her father."

Jacob pulled up the back of her shirt to show the lady. Her gasp was almost audible.

"Oh… ok Mam… are you having any cramping?" she asked.

"Um… No... Not really. My whole body just hurts."

A nurse took Nessie in the room so that a doctor could examine her. Nessie was so nervous just to be in the ER that her hands were trembling. One of the nurses helped her take off her shirt and put a gown on. She cringed when she saw the large bruise. A few seconds later Jacob came in the room and sat on a chair. His eyes were red and he was thinking of all the worst things. He tried to look calm… but it was hard for him.

"Mam… Um did you wanna press charges? We do have cops here."

"Um… No. My dad's already in jail because he hit my mom too."

"Wow… I'm so sorry. Um has he always…"

"Yeah… it's just gotten worse. I'm so sick of it. But I'm glad I'm getting married and out of the house. I can't take it anymore. _If my mom's dumb enough to stay with him… that's on her_," she cried.

"Oh… it will be ok," the nurse said trying to sooth her. Jacob stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"It will be ok Ness," Jacob breathed.

Nessie grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Do you… do you know how far along you are?" the nurse asked.

"Um… A few weeks like three?"

"Well the doctor should be here soon."

Just as she said that the doctor walked in the room. Jake sighed out of relief. He introduced himself to Nessie and Jake and started to examine Nessie. He checked her vitals and looked at her back. Nessie told the doctor that her father shoved her into a fridge because she tried to stop her parents from fighting. The doctor hid his anger well. He had a daughter close to Nessie's age and couldn't even imagine doing anything like this to her. He wanted to make sure she didn't have any spinal damage and that she was still pregnant.

"Mam do you know how far along you are?"

"Um… Three weeks I think. I only took a home pregnancy test."

"Well you have to take one here too. Plus we have to draw some of your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes… it won't hurt. Trust me… our nurses are highly skilled."

The doctor started to examine her stomach. He moved his fingers around and asked her if she felt any discomfort. Jake held his breath the entire time the doctor touched her belly. Nessie answered no every time the doctor asked if something hurt. She told that doctor that she just felt nauseous. The doctor got a small yellow container for her to throw up in if she needed it.

The doctor did a few more test and even asked her if she wanted to press charges against her father. Nessie refused. She didn't feel like going through the hassle. He left the room and told them that he would return in a few minutes. Shortly after that her mother and grandfather arrived, her grandfather was extremely pissed. He had just found out that his son in law was abusing his daughter and granddaughter. Charlie was glad that Jacob hit him and actually liked him more for that fact. Mrs. Cullen rushed in to hug Nessie which made her flinch in pain. Jake stiffened when he noticed his imprints reaction.

"Ow… I'm so sorry," her mother quickly said.

"I'm ok. It just hurts really bad."

"I… I… I'm so sorry."

Nessie looked at her mother's face. She had a hand print across her cheek.

"God Mom… it's not worth it. Why stay? Don't say that you're staying for me. I'm not even going to be there anymore. I'm moving in with Jake."

Her mother sighed hating the fact that her daughter wanted to move in with Jacob.

"I… I… Still don't think that that's a good idea. Wa… Why don't you come with Grandpa Charlie?"

Nessie's grandfather folded his arms and studied Jake and Nessie. He saw the concern in Jake's eyes as he looked at his granddaughter. He didn't like the fact that he knocked her up and new she was young and not ready for all of the responsibilities that came with having a child. Everything seems so rushed to him. But the way Jake stared at his granddaughter… he could see that he was truly in love with her.

"No… That's ok Mom. I… I know what I want. Um… We're having a baby and... Um."  
>"Mrs. Cullen," Jake cut in. "I know you probably don't see this as a good idea. But… Um... I love your daughter and we plan to marry. It would be nice if we had your blessing. But I'm marring her regardless."<p>

"Nessie… I need to talk to you alone for a minute," her grandfather said as he felt the tension in the room double.

Jacob and Mrs. Cullen looked at each other and sighed.

"Bella… I need to talk to Nessie. You go calmly talk to Jake in the hallway… ok."

Jacob didn't want to leave his imprint but he figured he would be just outside the door. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too."

It didn't help Mrs. Cullen except her daughter's choice any by seeing their affectionate display. But Nessie's grandfather saw the love that Jake had for Nessie. Jacob and Mrs. Cullen walked outside to the hallway and sat on a bench. Jake couldn't think of anything but Nessie and really wanted to be by her side. He had no clue what her grandfather was going to say to her. But at least he would be able to hear.

"I'm sorry Jake," Mrs. Cullen said softly. "I… I don't blame you for hurting my husband. I know that you were trying to protect Renesmee."

"Well… I'm sorry that… that it all happened. Um… I love your daughter and it kills me to think that she's been hurt by him. It angers me that he's hurt you too."

"Well… Um."

"You really need to divorce him. I hope I'm not over stepping any boundaries saying this to you. But I'm sure you deserve better. A man should not put his hands on a woman… ever."

"Well thanks for your concern… but I'll deal with this… Um… I'll be ok."

Jake sighed.

"So… So you wanna marry my daughter?" Mrs. Cullen asked while ringing her hands out of stress.

"Um… Yes. She's everything to me. I really love her with all that I am. I… I can't even see myself with another woman. I'm in love with her and plan to make her my wife."

"Hmm."

"Um… I know you Cullen's may not think that I'm good enough for her. But money is not everything."

"_Money helps."_

"But it's not _everything_. And I make enough to support all three of us." _Though it may not be in the same fashion that she's use to he thought to himself._

"I… Still think you need to wait. Don't rush into marriage. She's still… she's not mature enough for that type of responsibility."

"Huh? She's eighteen... Women in my tribe can marry at sixteen."

"That doesn't make it right," Mrs. Cullen muttered.

Jake was getting angry with how the conversation was going and wanted to go back in the examination room with Nessie. "Well Nessie and I are right for each other. I… I really don't have to prove that to anyone but her." Jacob huffed and went back into the room. Nessie gently smiled once her eyes met his. Her grandfather kissed her forehead and nodded at Jacob. Nessie had tears in her eyes. He heard what her grandfather said to her due to his enhanced hearing. Mr. Swan shook Jake's hand.

"Take care of her ok."

"Yes Sir… always," Jacob answered.

In that short time of speaking with her grandfather she told him that she loved Jacob more than anything in the world and wanted to be his wife. He told her that he would support her decisions but that Jacob's life would be in great danger if he ever hurt her. Nessie's grandfather walked outside of the examination room to speak with his daughter. Mrs. Cullen was a wreak due to everything she went through that night. On top of the big blow up between her and her husband and finding out that her daughter was pregnant… there was nothing that she could legally do to keep Nessie from moving in with Jacob.

"So… Um… is my mom ok? Did she say anything crazy to you?" Nessie asked softly.

"She's still a bit freaked out I guess… about everything. And she did mention that we should wait to get married. I see no point in that. I love you and you're gonna be my wife; plain and simple."

"I love you too. And yes I will be your wife… no matter what my family thinks. But at least we have one so far on our side."

Jacob softly caressed her cheek. He was happy that her grandfather wanted to give them a chance but was still worried about his imprint. _What was taking the doctor so frickin' long to come back_ he thought to himself.

"I'm so tired Jake… I just wanna lie down in your bed."

"We'll be home soon. And it's your bed too ya know. "

"I like that," Nessie smiled. "Ours."

"I just wish I had more to give you."

"Jake shut… up. You have everything to give me. Everything I need," she murmured about to cry.

"Baby," Jake breathed.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her but knew he couldn't because of her bruise. Jake wove his fingers in her hair and made her look up at him.

"I'm sick of your family telling me I'm not good for you."

"Who fucking cares what they think. Jake… I love you and I want to be your wife," she cried.

"And you will be Baby. I will marry you."

Nessie shook her head yes while she wiped away her tears. The doctor came back and gave some recommendations on how treat the bruise with ice packs. Nessie was extremely tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She and Jacob said good bye to her mother and grandfather. Mrs. Cullen wanted to say something to stop them… but she couldn't say anything. Her father already told her to let it be and just love her.

Jake and Nessie arrived back home. It was really late and Nessie didn't realize how much time had gone by. Jake just wanted to make her more comfortable. They had a lot of ice packs from the hospital. He helped her take off her clothes and they got in the shower. He wanted to make sure her nerves were relaxed. He knew that she had been through so much tonight. His stomach churned thinking of all that she went through over the years living with a man like that. Nessie slightly trembled while he was washing her.

"Honey are you… ok. Is it too cold?" he breathed.

"Um… Yeah. The waters not too cold or anything. I guess it's just my nerves."

Jacob wanted to hold her so bad.

"Ness everything will be ok."

"That's easier said than done."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore." Nessie murmured in his mouth as she allowed herself to cry. She had faith that Jacob would protect her from her father… but her mother still was subjected to that hell; if she chose to go back. Nessie could bet her life that her mother would make the wrong choice.

After they showered Jacob dressed her with one of his T-shirts and had her lay on her stomach. He applied the ice packs to her back for fifteen minutes like the doctor told him too. It took a lot for him to swallow his anger knowing that she felt pain… knowing who did this to her. But he was glad that Mr. Cullen suffered some. He didn't suffer to the true extent that he yearned for. The aggressive alpha side of him wanted him dead for hurting his precious delicate imprint. And she was delicate to him… just a tiny girl. He remembered the night he imprinted on her at the restaurant. How he felt and how he knew that he would give his life for her without even hearing her speak. Knowing her for the past weeks made him fall more in love with her… though he didn't think that he could feel anything stronger since that first day. She was the sweetest person that he could ever be blessed with. He had no regrets at all that she was chosen for him. Some of his pack thought it was odd that he imprinted on someone who was not Native. It was the first that they knew of. But they accepted it as fait and saw that she was right for their Alpha. Jacob softly kissed the back of her head. She had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He lied down next to her and automatically missed having her wrapped in his arms. He knew he couldn't hold her like he wanted to. Jacob stared up at the celling frustrated… pissed… happy. It was a swarm of mixed emotions. But he found happiness in knowing that she was going to be his wife and have his child. That she was going to live with him so that he could protect her from her father. He longed for the day where he could embrace her tightly in his arms again.

The next morning Nessie woke Jake up because she groaned. She forgot that her back was hurt and turned over. The shock of the pain made her quickly remember what happened the other day.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked half asleep.

"Um… Yeah. Just rolled on my back by accident. Shit it still hurts."

"I'll get another ice pack for you."

Jacob got up out of the bed and walked over to the dresser where he placed the extra ice packs from the hospital. His stomach was tight with a ball full of nerves because she was in pain. She wasn't a shifter and could heal quickly like himself.

"I love you," Nessie breathed.

"I love you too Baby. Your back will heal pretty soon." Though he wished it would heal supernaturally fast.

Nessie sighed and gripped her pillow letting it soak up the tear that was seeping out. She didn't feel like crying in front of Jacob. She wanted to appear stronger to him. She put up such a front over the years to appear strong for her friends. Jacob crushed the packs to make them cold. He had to consciously think of not crushing it too hard to break the bags due to his strength… and the fact that he was pissed.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asked calmly.

"Um… I guess so?"

"Are you… are you hungry? I can make you something to eat."

"Not really," she said with her voice quivering.

Jacob walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He heard the pain in her voice and it was killing him. "Here Baby… I hope this helps," he said as he gently placed the ice packs on her back. Nessie flinched a bit but then got use to the cold sensation. Her eyes started to sting as she thought of the conversation she had with her mother before all of the fighting begun. She remembered how her mother wanted her to get an abortion and basically said that Jake was too poor to even take care of a baby.

"_Jake?"_

"Yes, Baby?"

"Um… Can we really afford to have a baby?"

"Sure we can."

"My mother… she told me that we couldn't while we were arguing. You know she asked me… She asked me to get an abortion."

"Wow… Um… That's…" Jacob couldn't even deal with that thought. His mind went blank for a moment.

"Jacob… I would never do that."

"I know." He swallowed hard. "Things… well… we can do this Honey. Don't worry about anything."

"Ok." Jacob took off the ice pack after a few minutes and Nessie sat up in the bed. "That made it feel much better."

"Good. Are you hungry… what do you feel like eating?"

"Um… Pancakes and eggs."

"Cool… I'll make you breakfast."

After they ate breakfast they sat on the sofa and watched TV. Nessie really wasn't paying attention to the movie. Her thoughts drifted to the other night.

"Sweetheart… are you ok?"

"Um hum. Just thinking."

Nessie didn't want to tell him that she was dwelling on her parents or the fact that her money was being taken away from her so she couldn't attend school. She didn't want to burden him with anything more. But she did want to be his wife as soon as possible.

"I… I just wanna know when we're getting married? I don't need anything big. I just wanna be your wife. We can get married at the justice of the peace?"

"Well… Um… Ya know Billy can actually marry us."

"He can?" Nessie asked excited.

"Yes… he's on the chief council. He has a license to marry."

"Can he marry us tonight?"

Jake chuckled.

"We still need a marriage license. We can apply for one today."

"Ok," Nessie breathed. "Wow… you're really gonna be my husband. To say it out loud… Um… I can't believe it."

"Yes," Jacob said smiling.

"Oh my God… I love you. I wanna marry you so bad."

"Same here. I'm so blessed that I have you Baby."

Jacob softly kissed her lips. Nessie was getting a bit flustered and wanted to make love. Her pussy tingled and missed Jake touching her in a sexual way. She knew she couldn't be on her back because of her bruise… so she decided to climb on him and mount his hips. "God Jake… I need you inside me," she breathed. Jacob wanted to make love to her too but didn't want to chance hurting her back. He wouldn't know what to do with his hands. They were so use to massaging her back when she's on top.

"Baby… Um… Are you sure about this?"

"Really… don't make me beg. I need you Jake."

Nessie gripped at his boxers and pulled them down a few inches. Jacob helped pull them down to his thighs. She loved the feel from the heat of his thighs… it made her insides melt. Jacob grabbed her ass and ripped the sides of her panties with a flick of his fingers. He knew that he shouldn't have shown his super strength but he couldn't help it. His dick needed access to its favorite place in the world. Nessie murmured as his head pressed against her soaked lips. She pulled off her T-shirt and hid the pain well. Jake wove his fingers in her hair with one hand trying his best not to touch her back. He used his other hand to guide his dick inside her. "Oh my God," Nessie moaned as Jacob sunk his dick all the way till there was no more room. "Ness," he moaned. His hand left her hair and joined his other one tightly gripping her ass. "Fuck me Jake… Fuck me," Nessie begged. Jacob started to thrust up into her milky body. His eyes glued to her face to make sure that she was ok. She closed her eyes and a little smirk appeared on her lips. She was enjoying his touch… His body… Being in his arms. The stress of the past events were slowly melting away as he moved rhythmically inside her. Jacob loved the way her tight pussy enveloped his cock. Slimy white trails of Nessie's juices streamed on his dick as he continued to pump. Pretty soon Jacob's dick was covered with her gooey white cream. If Jake would have seen this he would have blew his load right then and there. His mouth was attached to her breast and his eyes were closed enjoying the touch and scent of her body. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. But he took comfort in knowing that it wouldn't be that long. Nessie's body jolted as she felt the first wave of her orgasm. Jake opened his eyes to look at her beautiful face. "Oooh…Ooh… Oh my God Jake!" He bit his bottom lip as he thrust harder into her. They both moaned wildly. Jake looked down at her pussy and saw her creamy juices gather at the bottom of his dick… covering his curly pubic hairs. _Fuck that looks good_ he thought to himself. He wondered why he made her cream like this more than any other woman that he's been with. Then his pondering was cut short when he felt his balls tightened.

"Yes… YES… _YES_," Nessie screamed out.

"You're mine," Jacob groaned.

"Yes… Yes… Oh my God yes." Nessie was about to come again and she screamed a high pitch scream.

"Oh my God... I'ma fuckin' come in you," he moaned harshly.

"Please!" she begged.

Jacob growled as his come barreled out of his body and filled her up. They were both out of breath. Panting… Panting… Panting. Nessie felt so relaxed and a bit dizzy. She clung to his neck giving weak kisses along his strong jaw line.

"I love you Ness," he breathed.

"I… I love you too."

Nessie closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off with him still inside her. Jacob wanted to desperately wrap his arms around her but he couldn't. He tried his best to swallow his anger. He knew that it would be awhile... well like never that he would forgive Mr. Cullen for all of the things that he's done.

"Are you comfortable like this?" Jake asked fearing that pretty soon her legs would hurt from being straddled on his body.

"_Hum?"_ she answered half sleep.

"Are you ok like this… does your thighs hurt?"

"No… I'm fine."

"Tell me if you're not."

"I'll be fine. You just let me know if I get too heavy."

"You can lay on me as long as you want."

Jacob ran his ringers in her hair and kissed her passionately. He felt her pussy clamp down in him and smirked in her mouth. His dick started to get hard again and a smile spread across her lips.

"Do you wanna go to sleep… or do you want me to make love to you?" he said in a sexy voice that made her shiver.

"Um… The second one," she breathed.

Jacob softly gripped her ass. He didn't plan on fucking her fast and hard this time. He wanted to make love to her. And he did just so for hours. They were both lost in each other… and didn't want reality to find them. Nessie's entire body felt euphoric and she didn't even notice the pain in her back. The scent of their come was making Jacob feel like he was drugged. He loved the smell of it and the taste of her skin was driving him wild. He softly growled a few times making her shiver. He was so glad that he didn't have to hide his natural reaction to her. She thought it was a kinky thing… so he was ok with that for now. He planned to tell her the real reason why growls escaped from his chest when he was horny. But that wouldn't be for some time. He felt as though she's been through too much to tell her so soon. So he decided to tell her one fact that would stay the same for the rest of his life. "I love you forever."

***oooOOOooo***

The next few days were wired for Nessie. Her grandfather convinced her to press charges against her father. The fact that she was pregnant made the charges even worst. She felt a bit strange because she didn't know how her family would react to it. Her aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett were in her corner… so that made her feel a bit better. But it all seemed like a nightmare to her. Jacob didn't get in any trouble by beating up her father that night. The cops made it known that it was self-defense. Her father was even roughed up a bit by the police when they arrested him. But Nessie tried to see the silver lining in all of this. She was hoping that her mother would finally leave him. Her grandfather offered to take her to her parent's house to get the rest of her things while Jacob was at work. Nessie packed her clothes in large lawn trash bags and her grandfather took them down stairs and put them in his police cruiser. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain at any moment. As soon as they got in the car to head back to La Push it started pouring.

"Ahh… You gotta love Forks," he said as he huffed and put his windshield wipers on.

"Who says that… only people who live here. I wish it didn't rain that much. I wouldn't mind living somewhere that had a lot of sun."

"Well… you're not allowed to move too far from me Kiddo."

Nessie smirked knowing that she would probably never leave Washington. But she was ok with that because she had Jake. She had someone to have her back. What did her mother have… someone who cheats on her and treats her badly?

"So Um… What do you think mom's gonna do?" she asked her grandfather with a sad tone.

"I don't know? I wanna force her to stay with me and kick some sense into her."

"I know what you mean," Nessie mumbled.

"Jake seems to be a great guy to me. Your mom is just concerned that you're ruining your life."

"I… I don't think I'm ruining my life. I'm just getting married. And believe me… I would go to school if I could. My dad is the one that said he wouldn't pay for me to go."

"About that… Um… I'll try to get some money so that I can help. I can take out a loan. You shouldn't have to miss school because your father is a…" Mr. Swan had to stop himself and remember that he was talking about her father. "Well… you just shouldn't have to suffer that way. A parent is supposed to help a kid not give them _more_ obstacles."

"Well thanks grandpa. But you don't…"

"I am… and that's that. I'm the law around here remember."

"Yes Sir."

Nessie chuckled softly at her grandfather.

"I love you kid. I just don't want you to struggle. So just call me if you need anything… Ok."

"Ok… thanks Grandpa Charlie."

"Wow… I still can't believe you're getting married Kiddo. It's gonna take some time to get use to that."

"Yeah… weird huh? But I love him… and it feels right to me. I really want you to get to know him better..."

"Oh I do," he cut her off. "Trust me… I have to get in his head. Especially now that he's gonna be your husband. I can't have… well I just don't want any surprises like I had with your dad."

"I understand."

"And don't keep things from me like your mother did. I mean… you could have said something too ya know."

Tears started to form in Nessie's eyes.

"I know… I just hoped that it would have gotten better. If I admitted it… it would be like… I don't know. Plus mom asked me not to say anything... but I did tell my best friends."

Her grandfather took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's gonna be ok Hon. I'll do my best to talk some sense in her. We can stop this crazy shit now."

Her grandfather kept his next thoughts to himself. He knew that if Edward tried to hurt them again that his body wouldn't' even be found.

Nessie felt more moved in once all of her things were at Jacob's. She learned a lot about Native American weddings through Leah and Kim. She was so excited to get married. They both had their wedding licenses now… and were only waiting for the ceremony that was going to be in a week. They were going to get married at Billy's house. Nessie hoped that it would be sunny so that it could be outside. But she would be just as happy if it rained like a hurricane. Leah's mother was a seamstress and measured her for her wedding dress. While growing up she pictured herself in a white wedding dress. But she was totally fine with wearing traditional Quileute wedding attire. Half of her dreams would have been with her wearing Quileute clothing… if she knew that the most gorgeous Indian she ever saw was going to be hers one day. All of Nessie's friends and family were planning to attend her wedding… with the exception of her parents. Her father was locked away waiting for trial that was prolonged due to favors for Mr. Swan. And her mother was totally against the whole event. Nessie was praying that she would just change her mind and come. She knew her mother was stubborn... but this wasn't the time to prove any of her points.

***oooOOOooo***

Nessie's aunts were coming over to visit her while Jacob was at work. The day before Nessie made sure that everything was neat and in its place. She knew it was stupid... but she thought of the inner comments that they would make; especially her aunt Rosalie. She was really prissy and would definitely have something to say about her living conditions. Jacob's home was humble. Nothing really fancy… but it was clean and neat. It was cozy but looked lived in. Jake had planned on painting it soon. He was also going to have rugs installed over the hardwood flooring. It wasn't fancy hardwood flooring like Nessie's parent's house. It was worn out and shedding in some areas. But Jake kept big area rugs in the rooms. Nessie was a ball of nerves when she heard a car drive up. It sounded like her uncles Jaguar. She peeped out the window and saw her aunts get out of the car. She made a deep sigh and went to go open the door to greet them.

"Hi Aunt Alice… Aunt Rose."

"Hi Honey," Aunt Alice said.

"Hi Nessie," Aunt Rose said.

Nessie hugged them both as they reached the porch.

"I missed you," Aunt Alice said. "Everything's fine… right?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Except for morning sickness. But I'm ok."

"That's good to hear. We worry about you so much," Aunt Alice said with true concern.

"Um… You don't have to worry. I'm fine."

"And how's Jacob?"

"He's wonderful. He's really good to me. I can't believe I'll be his wife in a few days."

Aunt Rosalie was busy checking out the living room. She was barley listening to their conversation. Nothing but negative thoughts were running through her mind about the house and about Nessie's situation. She didn't see it as her young niece being in love. She saw it as her young niece knocked up and forced to shack up… in a shack.

"Hey Aunt Rose," Nessie said trying to have her join the conversation.

"Um… Yeah. Tell me what you need for wedding gifts." She touched the sofa like it was infected and rubbed her fingers. "If you need furniture… I can have Uncle Emmett get you a sofa and chairs."

"Oh… no thanks that's ok. But thanks for the offer." Nessie felt a bit offended. She definitely knew that Jake wouldn't be so happy to accept furniture as a gift. I mean… some couples get furniture as wedding gifts. She didn't know how Jacob would feel about that; he was a very proud man.

"Well we have to get you something," Aunt Rose said looking around the house trying her best to hide her disgust. "What do you need?"

"Um…" Nessie wasn't sure of what to say. Jake wanted to provide most of the main things that they needed.

"Just get them a gift card Rose. Then they could use it for whatever," Aunt Alice suggested.

"Ok… Gift card then."

"Um… Have a seat," Nessie offered.

Though she knew her prissy aunt would probably want a napkin to sit her prissy ass on. Nessie was so pissed but she tried her best to hide it well. She witnessed her reaction when she first touched the sofa.

"Is anyone thirsty? I have ice tea."

"Um sure I would love some," Aunt Alice beamed.

"No thanks… I'm fine," Aunt Rose said.

"_The water doesn't have rust in it,"_ Nessie said quietly through her teeth.

"What did you say Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Oh nothing."

Nessie went into the kitchen trying her best to hold back the tears. She was so frustrated on how some of her family thought of her living here. She loved being in La push and being with Jacob. Having a lot of money didn't matter to her at all. She knew exactly why Aunt Alice was her favorite aunt… she couldn't stand her Aunt Rose at times. She was so superficial… and even suggested to my mother to stay with my dad when she thought of leaving him a few times. At least Aunt Alice told my mom to leave her own brother. Aunt Rose wasn't blood related to her… so that made it a bit better that she didn't like her so much. Nessie took out two glasses and filled one up with ice tea. She noticed that her hand was trembling and put the pitcher down on the counter. She wiped her eyes but the tears started coming too fast for her to even appear like she wasn't crying. But she didn't want anyone to think that she wasn't happy. She was happy. A sob broke free and her aunts came rushing in the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Nessie?" Aunt Alice called out.

"Oh… Ness… you don't have to stay here. You don't have to marry him. Come home with me," Aunt Rose said.

"What! I'm not crying because I'm miserable. I'm crying because you are pitiful," Nessie cried looking at her Aunt Rose.

"Excuse me?" Rose said in a shocked voice.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking… poor stupid Nessie. Why did she get herself in this mess. And look at where she lives… and look at how her life is gonna be. But let me tell you something. DON'T feel sorry for me. I'm happy. I may not live in a fancy place. But I have what matters. Jake matters to me… and I love him… and nothing you can ever say can change the way I feel about him."

"Nessie I know you love him," Aunt Alice said with her voice quivering.

"I know Aunt Alice… and I love you for that. But… But."

"Well excuse the shit out of me for pointing out the obvious," Aunt Rose said. "_You_ put yourself in this predicament. You got knocked up by someone... who… who lives in a shack."

"Rose!" Aunt Alice yelled.

"And I'm fucking ok with it," Nessie spat.

"Don't curse at me. I'm your aunt. You need to respect me… you little." Rose gritted her teeth. She wanted to call her a bitch but kept it in.

"Please guys… stop it. Cut it out... my God," Alice called out.

Nessie picked up the glass of ice tea and slung it in her aunt's face. Rose gasped out loud. Nessie wanted to blame it on her pregnancy hormones... but she didn't feel a bit of remorse.

"And I hope you get e coli poisoning or something from the water… since you're scared of drinking or siting on anything in my house."

"How dare you… you… you."

"Say it… Call me what you wanna call me."

"You little bitch."

"STOP IT!" Aunt Alice yelled. She started to cry and covered her face.

"Fuck it… I'm leaving," Aunt Rose said through her teeth.

Nessie was starting to feel ill. She wished her aunt was close enough so that she could throw up on her. She turned to the kitchen sink and threw up. In between her gagging she heard her aunt stomp out of the house and slam the door.

"Honey… are you ok?" Aunt Alice cried.

"I'm fine… I just feel a bit dizzy."

"You should sit down."

"Um… I don't think I'm done…" Nessie gagged again in the sink.

After Nessie threw up her aunt helped her to the kitchen table and got some water for her to sip. Aunt Rose called out for Alice to come but Alice rolled her eyes. She wanted to smack her sister-in-law in the face for being so ignorant.

"Sounds like she's in a hurry," Nessie muttered.

"So what… I have the fucking keys. She can walk her tall ass somewhere. I hope she breaks a frickin' heel. God Rose gets on my last nerves sometimes. I'm so sorry that she said those hateful things to you."

"Ahhh… You don't have to apologize for her."

"Yeah I do… I don't believe my brother married her. Emmett must have just seen the blonde hair and boobs."

"Yeah… _fake boobs_."

Aunt Alice chuckled.

"Honey… I love you. And I know you've been through a lot of shit. But if Jake makes you happy… then I'm happy. I'll help you in any way I can. I truly mean it. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything."

"Oh… ok."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I don't wanna leave you if you don't feel well. Rose can just have someone pick her the fuck up."

"Um… No. That's ok. You can drive her home."

"What if I don't wanna drive her home?"

"Well then… if that's the case… _please stay_."

Nessie started to cry harder and Alice knew that she was going to stay.

"I'll be right back. Just have to talk to Rose… ok."

Alice went outside and saw rose leaning on the hood of the car. She looked at her feet in high heels and hoped that they were killing her.

"Well about time I'm ready to leave," Rose huffed.

"Um… I'm staying with her. She doesn't feel well and she just threw up."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. I'll call Emmett to pick me up."

"You know you need to apologize to her."

"What did I do? She's the one that threw shit at _me_."

"What did you do? Do you not recall calling her a bitch?"

"Whatever. If you want to be ok with all of this… that's on you. She's throwing her life away."

"She's in love and having a baby."

"Whatever you wanna call it."

Alice was getting annoyed and didn't want to continue the conversation.

"Well… I'm going back inside. My niece needs me… and I'm going to be there for her."

Rose started clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Good for you. Fill her head with meaningless shit. That she's gonna be alright and that love is all that matters."

"Rose… You're really pissing me off. I can't see how… well never mind."

Alice tuned around and walked back in the house. Nessie was still in the kitchen crying. Her eyes looked redder and her face was flushed.

"Aww… Honey."

"Um… I threw up again."

Nessie held her niece in her arms until she calmed down. They later went in the living room and watched TV. They both heard when Emmett's truck came to pick Rose up but didn't mention a thing about her. Aunt Alice stayed with Nessie until Jake got home from work. She really didn't want to leave her alone in the woods. It seems so secluded from everything. When Jacob got inside the house he was excited to see his fiancé. He had met Alice before and thought of her as a nice person. She seemed to accept him and his love for Nessie.

"Hey Baby… how was your day?" he asked.

"Ok."

Nessie walked over to him and gave him a hug. Jake rested his hands on her face since he couldn't really hug her back yet because of her back. He felt something weird like she was upset since he could sense her emotions since she was his imprint.

"Are… Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Hey Jake," Alice said.

Jake was still focused on reading Nessie's features to see what was possibly wrong. "I'm ok Jake," Nessie said again noticing his worried look. He decided to let it go for now.

"Oh… Hi Alice. I'm so sorry… Please forgive me."

"That's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Long day at work. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. I love talking to Ness."

"I thought that your Aunt Rose was coming too?"

"Oh… she was here but left early," Nessie said.

"Oh."

"Um… Sorry I didn't cook anything. I really didn't feel so good."

"That's ok. What's wrong… were you throwing up?"

"Boy was she," Aunt Alice cut in.

"Aww Baby. I'm sorry you don't feel well. I'll cook… ok."

"Oh… ok."

"Wow… I'm so jealous of the man you have Ness. He's a keeper."

Nessie softly chuckled. Her aunt went to give her a hug and she flinched.

"Oh… sorry," Alice gasped.

"That's ok. It feels kinda better now."

They talked briefly about the wedding and how her aunt couldn't wait. Alice and Polly were planning a surprise bridal shower for Nessie. Alice just hoped that Jasmine wouldn't ruin anything by blabbing it all. Jacob and Nessie sat on the sofa once her aunt left. He was extremely worried about her. His stomach turned due to the level of her agitation.

"Baby what happened?" he breathed.

"What do you mean?"

Jake couldn't tell her that he sensed something because of the imprint pull.

"It's just… you seem like something happened. You seem a bit _tense_."

"I'm fine."

"Honey?"

"Well…" Nessie sighed. "My aunt Rose… she just… she can be a bitch sometimes."

"Well what did she do?"

"Um… We kinda had a big argument. And I wound up splashing ice tea in her face."

"Whoa… are you ok? Why didn't you call me?"

"It was just crazy. I'm pretty sure her stance is that I shouldn't marry you and I don't know what I'm doing. But she said it in such a hurtful way. I never really liked her. I don't see what my Uncle ever saw in her. She's so fake. And not just her hair and boobs… her personality is so fake." Nessie started to cry. "Ug… I can't stand her. For the last four years I had to deal with her. A grown woman who acts like she's jealous of a teenager. At first I thought that she might be jealous of me because she's not naturally pretty. But I don't know… maybe it's deeper than that? But I was so fed up with her today Jake. I don't know if it's my hormones or not… But I just snapped. I wanted to do more than toss ice tea in her face."

"Calm down Ness... please. Honey look at me."

Jacob wiped the tears from her face and softly kissed her trembling lips.

"Sweetheart… calm down ok." Nessie shook her head yes. "Don't let her get to you like that. Maybe she's not happy and wants to make other people not happy?"

Nessie closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. Jacob softly pressed his lips against hers. She parted her lips slightly and felt his hot breath enter her mouth. Jake moved his mouth on top of hers making her quietly moan.

"Mmm… Baby. Don't make my job harder trying to make you happy," he breathed. "Don't let others ruin your happiness Love."

"Ok," she said quietly.

Jacob sensed her mood slowly change. He took comfort that he was making her feel better. Words of encouragement weren't the only things he had in mind to make her feel better.

"I missed you so much today Jake."

"I missed you too."

"And I'm not gonna let anyone take my happiness away."

"That's what I like to hear."

Jacob reached down and gripped her pussy through her dress.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"I like to hear that too," he whispered in her ear.

Nessie pushed him back and got on his lap. Her scent of her pussy wafted in his face. Jake's nostrils flared as his dick got even harder. "I wanna show you how much I missed you Jake." She started to unbuckle his pants and licked her lips. Jacob helped her with his pants. He couldn't be inside her quick enough.

"God… Nessie. Fuck… I want you so bad."

"_Oh Jake."_ Her voice trembled as he attacked her neck with kisses. Jacob slid the crotch to her panties aside and thrust his dick inside her.

"Ahh," he whimpered from the tightness of her body.

"Oh my God," she called out.

Jake slowly pumped his hips into his breathless imprint. His mouth teased her skin on her neck and shoulders. Tears welded up in her eyes again. But she didn't know if it was from happiness or sadness. She wanted to believe that it was from happiness. Though her life seemed fucked up with her father being in jail for hurting her and her mom… and her mother not wanting to see the joy that she had in becoming Jake's wife. Her life was still happy because she had him. He was more than enough for her. She adored him in a thousand ways. "I love you," she moaned. "My God… I love you." Jake gripped her ass tighter and pulled her harder on his body. "I love you too." He looked up at her and saw the tears streaming down her adored face. He kissed both of her eyes ever so gently making her softly smile.

"Promise me… you won't let your family steal your happiness."

"I promise Jake."

He smiled at her and she leaned in to claim his mouth.

"I'm so glad that you're mine Baby," Jake breathed.

"Me, too. I wouldn't have it any other way. Oooh… Oooh... Mmm… Jake."

Jacob pumped deeper getting excited from her moans. He started to groan louder and it made her shutter in his arms.

"I… I… love you. I was made to be your wife," she moaned as she felt herself about to come.

"Yes Baby… you're right about that. You have no clue of just how right you are. You're my destiny Ness… my destiny... Oh my God," he groaned as he allowed the spasms of her pussy coming take him to his own release. Jake still didn't know how he got so lucky. When his breathing calmed down he softly touched her cheek. She looked up at him with half hooded eyes.

"What if it took me years to find you… to love you… to be yours? I love you so much Nessie. You have no idea of how much you are a part of me… of how much I need you." A tear quickly fell from her chocolate eyes. This time she knew her tears were from pure happiness. In this moment she knew that no matter what she went through… that Jake was gonna be at her side. Nessie leaned down and pressed her forehead to his.

"I know… you say I have no idea of how much I'm a part of you. But I do... I love you so much Jake. And because of you… there is a life growing inside me. My God Jake… our baby."

"I know... it's amazing."

"Yes it is… I'm so happy. No one is gonna take this away from me."

"No… I'm not gonna let them. I was born to protect that little heart of yours."

Nessie sighed and snuggled into his chest. The thud of his heartbeat was slowly lulling her to sleep. Jacob rested his hands at her lower back and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep my love." Kiss "My Ness." Kiss "My im…" _print._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

Hello to all my readers and authors. It's been a long time… but I'm trying my best to finish up some of my stories. I am working on the next chapter for Imprinted: The need for acceptance. I would have posted something this week for that story when I had a chance to write… but I started a one shot called Close Quarters based off the book/movie Warm Bodies. I would absolutely love any feedback for that one shot. Reviews and feedback make me smile and give me fuel to write when I am tired. I get giddy even when someone leaves a simple smile.


End file.
